My Everything
by greendayjewels86
Summary: Sometimes you just have to lose everything to gain everything. Will Billie Joe Armstrong find this out or everything just slip through his fingers?
1. Chapter 1

My Everything

Prologue: Tickets! I Love Tickets!

I was on the phone talking to my mother. My mother, that's a hard thing for me, you see I have lived with my Aunt my entire life. At the age of 25, I was still living with her but she lived alone so it wasn't too bad. My Aunt Karla has always been the mother figure in my life. My biological mother lived in Oakland, California, which had to be much better than living in bum fucked Egypt Missouri.

"JULIET! Are you going to answer me?" My mother asked me. I was beyond **. I stared at my framed poster of Green Day above my bed looking directly at Billie Joe. Billie Joe Armstrong, I don't know what it was, but there's something about him always calmed me down, whether it was on television or a picture just looking at him, rawr.

"Don't call me Juliet! I don't like it. It's either Jewels or Jay, not Juliet" I said "I really have no clue what you just said to me. I wasn't paying attention." I heard an exasperated sigh come over the line. "Sorry!" I said sarcastically. If you can't tell I don't get along with her too well.

"I _said _that I wanted you to come out to California so I can get to know you." She made it sound more like a demand than a request.

"WHAT?! You want me to come all the way to California so I can meet the mother who left me for 25 years?!" I said this loudly as I walked down the long hallway that connected to the living room. My Aunt Karla looked up from the book that she was reading, probably a romance novel, as I flopped onto the couch beside her. She silently handed me a package addressed to me and glanced at the phone at my ear. I took it and saw it was from my mother, who I was currently arguing with.

"What you got me a present? Trying to buy my love, too?" I asked ripping it open. When I saw the contents, I about had a heart attack. I dropped the papers that had been inside. I felt giddy inside. "Are you serious?" I said in shock, "GREEN DAY TICKETS!" I yelled causing my aunt to cover her ears.

"Karla told me that you like them. The concert is in St. Louis. You can take a friend; I got you two tickets so you didn't have to go alone. I also got you a hotel room paid for. So you can just have fun." I sighed and looked at my aunt knowing what I had to do now.

"Fine, I'll come out, but only for a week, after that I'm gone. That's the best I can do, and thanks for the tickets, Mom." I had to force myself to say that last word. I rolled my eyes at my aunt who just shook her head. I got off the phone with my 'mother' not long afterward.

"So you gonna call Emilou?" Aunt Karla asked me smiling. I was already way ahead of her punching in the familiar numbers. I waited for my cousin to pick up. I didn't even wait for her to say hello.

"EMI! You're not going to believe this. I have tickets." I said trying to control my breathing.

"TICKETS?... I love tickets." Emi said. I laughed and rolled my eyes before continuing.

"Not just any tickets. I have tickets to the next Green Day concert to be exact." I pulled the phone away from my ear and waited, counting the seconds off on my hand. '5.…4.…3.…2.…1'.

"GREEN DAY! OH MY GOD!" She exploded. She got quiet quickly. I put the phone back up to my ear thinking it was safe. I could hear her trying to breathe. I then heard her ask. "How'd you get them?"

"My mother in Cali. So you better get some stuff together, we have a concert to go to Friday. It's in St. Louis." Emi squealed once more before I heard her slam the phone down. I laughed knowing that waiting for four days was going to be difficult but it would definitely be worth the wait.

I walked back down the hall way to my room. Opening and shutting the door I lay on my bed on my stomach and looked at my poster of my beloved punk band. 'I finally get to go to a concert. I've been waiting forever. This is gonna be great.' I thought as I laid my head down and slowly fell asleep, dreaming of Friday.

Little did I know that this one trip would lead to a life changing experience...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Ending Arguments**

"**WHAT?" I yelled back at my wife. I couldn't believe we were arguing again. It never seemed to end. I don't even know what started it this time. Every time I came home it was worse.**

"**I CAN'T STAND THIS! I'M ALWAYS ALONE! I ONLY HAVE THE KIDS FOR COMPANY. I NEED MY HUSBAND BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE HE'S ALWAYS FUCKING GONE!" She yelled at me. I glanced toward the stairs hoping the boys couldn't hear this argument.**

"**YOU KNEW WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE WHEN WE GOT MARRIED. I'M A MUSICIAN; I HAVE TO TRAVEL ITS PART OF MY JOB." I yelled trying to make her understand once again. **

"**SO YOU ALWAYS PICK YOUR CAREER AND YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS OVER YOUR FAMILY." With that she turned and stomped farther into the living room. I followed close behind her. She suddenly whirled around on me, but before I could say anything I cut her off.**

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO? QUIT MY BAND? QUIT SOMETHING THAT'S MY LIFE?" I pleaded with her.**

"**NO Billie, I want a divorce!" She said quietly. At that moment my world crashed down around me. My everything was leaving me.**

"**Why? Why can't we fix this? Don't you want to try and fix this?" I was desperate.**

"**I've TRIED! I tried so hard, Billie. I just…..I just don't love you anymore." She looked tired at that moment. "I haven't been in love with you for awhile now."**

"**So you're just going to let fifteen years of marriage go down the drain? I love you Adie why can't you see that?" I dropped to my knees in front of her and wrapped my arms around her waist. **

"**I'm sorry Billie! I'll always love you but I just can't be with you. I….I…I found someone else." She said not looking at me but stared at the wall behind me. My heart officially broke with the words she had just spoken.**

"**You did what?" I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. I'm sure she was ripping my heart out and stomping on it with all of her might.**

"**I found someone else. I didn't plan it but I fell in love with him." She said still not looking at me. I stood up letting her go. I couldn't believe she was leaving. It was hard for me to grasp.**

"**Do I know him?" I asked knowing if I did I would kill the bastard for taking my wife from me.**

"**No, you don't know him." She stated looking me in the eye where I could tell she was telling me the truth. **

"**So you cheated on me?" I asked beginning to get angry despite my broken heart. I can't believe that she cheated.**

"**NO! I would never do that to you. We are just friends but want to be more. He knows that I'm still married and he's going through a divorce. I may not be in love with you anymore but I would never, NEVER cheat on you." She sighed, "He makes me happy, Billie. I'm not happy with you anymore. Even the boys have noticed that I'm not happy." Mentioning the boys brought another thing to my attention.**

"**What about the boys? Are you gonna take Jake and Joey from me too?" Adrienne looked at me in shock and automatically shook her head.**

"**I'll be taking them with me but you'll be able to see them anytime you want. I would never keep them away from you, you're their father." I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I still had my boys. Thank god.**

"**I'm not going to fight for anything. I definitely won't fight for custody, we'll share that." She said looking at me with tears in her eyes. Like all of this was hurting her too. "I just want to have everything that is mine." I shook my head in agreement with that, that I could live with, for the most part. I walked over and sat on the couch, my hands and my voice shaking.**

"**We're really doing this then aren't we?" I asked in a whisper, hoping that this was just a dream. But tonight it seemed that god was not on my side.**

"**Yeah, Billie. We are." She said. We both turned to the stairs when we heard footsteps at the bottom of the stairs. We turned to see Joey holding Jake's hand standing there.**

"**You guys are really getting a divorce?" Joey asked sound chocked up. I looked at Adrienne for the answer.**

"**Yes, Joey we are." Her words to our children made it final. There was no going back, there was no trying again. No where else for me go, nothing else for me to do. My world was over. "You'll be able to see you're dad as much as you want, whenever you want." **

**I silently thanked Adrienne for being go good to me despite the circumstances. Joey still had Jake by the hand. Jake had silent tears falling down his face. I motioned for him to come over. He let go of Joey and practically ran to me.**

"**I don't wanna go daddy!" He cried. This made my tears come back full force. I always hated it when my children cried and now it was something I couldn't help. I held my little boy and cried with him. I didn't care. I was losing everything.**

"**I know buddy, I don't want either of you to go but you need to say with you're mother and take care of her for me, since I can't do it myself anymore. Both of you." I looked at Joey, he came over and hugged me also and cried along with Jake. What would I ever do without my kids?**

**The boys went back upstairs not to long after. Adrienne and I just looked at each other, for how long I don't know. I had stopped crying earlier but they came back as I looked at her. "Adrienne I know you already said this but I want you to promise me that you will never take my boys away from me. I want you to promise me that. If it's the last thing you do. Please." **

**I know I sounded like I was begging but I didn't care it was for my kids. I would do anything for them. Adrienne looked at me for a few minutes before nodding. **

"**Yes, I promise to never take them from you, ever. Now I'm going to go upstairs and sleep in the guestroom." She said standing up. I shook my head knowing that there was no sense in arguing with her about it at this point. She started to walk away but I grabbed her hand stopping her.**

"**Adie….can I have one last kiss? Just one?" she looked at me for a few minutes before coming back to me and leaning in pressing her lips to mine. She pulled away too quickly for me but I let go.**

"**You'll find someone Billie. You're Billie Joe Armstrong. You're handsome, smart, loving, caring, and on top of that you're a hopeless romantic. Any girl would be lucky to have a man like you. I'm sorry that, that lucky woman is no longer me but maybe it was supposed to be this way." She kissed me once more before turning away and leaving the room, leaving me by myself in a very quiet house.**

**I had come home a week ago a happy man. I was leaving tomorrow feeling like I had lost everything. The love of my life was walking out of my life and taking my children with her. I was lost; I didn't know exactly what to do. I walked slowly up to my room, not our room, my room. Lying down on the bed I fell asleep exhausted emotionally and physically, hoping that I would wake up in the morning and find that all this was a dream. But that I found was not meant to be.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Scattered Memories

I woke up the next morning with a stuffy nose and a headache, I flipped over on my back and kicked off my blankets. Lying there I listened to the silence to the silence surrounding me. I sat up suddenly dreading that I hadn't been dreaming. Adie left me. I slowly got up and strained to hear anything. I was met with silence. I couldn't hear the boys running around screaming and yelling at each other. I couldn't hear Adie in the kitchen fixing breakfast. I closed my eyes and slowly opened them back up and got off the bed and walked over to the closet. I opened it in what felt like slow motion to find that all of Adie's clothes were gone. I ran through the rest of the room checking the dresser and the bathroom. All of her stuff was gone. I left my room and practically ran down to Jake's room, empty. I ran to Joey's room, empty as well. She had left and taken my boys without saying good-bye. Fuck.

I slid down the wall across from Joeys room and put my head in my hands and started crying. I couldn't believe that she actually left, she had threatened many times before but nothing had ever happened. I said she never would and now I had to eat my words. I had to force myself to get up and look around and go downstairs. I don't know how I'm going to take this huge house being quiet. I walked through the living room and sat on the couch gazing into space until I noticed an object on the coffee table. I picked it up watching a note fall from it. I looked at the book realizing it was a photo album before I reached down and picked up the note. It was in Adie's handwriting.

Billie,

I'm sorry that it had to happen this way. I just hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. I'm giving the photo album to you . All of our pictures. Keep all our memories safe. Please keep this. Like I said last night you'll find a great girl for you one day. Don't forget that I do still love you. Never forget.

Adie.

I crumpled the note up in anger and threw it across the room not paying attention to where it landed. I grabbed the album up and hurried up to my bedroom. Alone I sat on the floor next to the bed and began looking through the pictures. Pictures of Adie and I at our wedding, baby pictures of Jake and Joey, birthday, anniversaries and barbeques, everything good about our marriage. I didn't notice that I was crying, or that I now had all the pictures out of the album and scattered on the floor around me.

_I've got some scattered pictures lying on my bedroom floor. Reminds me of the times we shared. Makes me wish that you were here. Now it seems I've forgotten my purpose in this life. All the songs have been erased. Guess I've learned from my mistakes. _

This is how Mike found me a few hours later. Crying with pictures scattered all around me. I hadn't noticed that he had been calling until I felt a hand on my arm. I jumped startled looking up. I looked at Mike with what I knew had to be red puffy eyes and unkempt hair. Hell I was still in my pajamas.

"Bill? What's wrong?" He asked me. I didn't know what to say to my best friend. So I just looked at my hands and brought them up to my face and rubbed. I sighed when Mike spoke again.

"Man Bill, you look like shit! I was suspicious when you didn't answer my phone calls. I thought you might be spending quality time with Adie but when you missed practice I got worried. What's going on, that's not like you." Mike moved some of the pictures over to sit next to me. I forgot practice! Shit! Oh well I don't care today. I looked at Mike with tears present in my eyes once again.

"Adie left me, Mike! She took Jake and Joey. She left me. I don't know….I just don't know." I trailed off looking away from Mike when his eyes when wide in disbelief.

"She….she left you? When? How? Why?" He threw all the questions at me one after another. I just sat a minute to collect my thoughts.

_Open the past and present. Now and we are there. Story to tell and I am listening. Open the past and present. And the future too. It's all I've got and I'm giving it up to you. _

I finally had the courage to look back up at Mike and tell him.

"Last night, she left last night or well she told me last night that she wanted a divorce when we got into an argument. She actually left this morning while I was asleep. She left without saying good-bye. I didn't get to say good-bye to my boys. She just packed them up and left. I thought it was all a bad dream until I woke up to dead silence. All she left me was this photo album and a fucking note, a fucking note, Mike." I picked up the photo album and showed him, "I obviously didn't like the order they were in." pointing to all the scattered pictures on the floor.

Mike chuckled at my sarcastic humor before taking the album out of my hands and sitting it on the floor next to him. He looked at me before speaking.

"Have you ate?" He asked looking at me concerned. I shook my head.

"No, I've been doing this!" I motioned to myself and my current surrounding. Now I understood what Tre and Mike went through when they got divorced. Mike took my hand and pulled me up off the floor.

"Come on. I'll make you some breakfast. You need to eat." He said as he pushed me out of the room. I had a feeling he was going to make me eat whether I wanted to or not.

_Loose ends tied in knots. Leaving a lump down in my throat. Gagging on a souvenir. Lodged to fill another year. Drag it on and on until my skin is ripped to shreds. Leaving myself wide open. Living out a sacrifice._

I was sitting in the kitchen at the table while Mike cooked when Tre burst into the house full of energy. I groaned inwardly putting my head on the back of the chair staring at the ceiling, just what I needed an overly happy Tre. Just fucking great. I barely glanced at Tre when he came into the kitchen.

"Whoa! Who died?" Tre asked when he saw me, with a huge grin on his face. I just glared at him and returned to my previous position. I completely missed Mike doing hand movements telling Tre to knock it off. Tre didn't seem to understand, he just kept pestering me until he got on my last nerve, which I didn't have much of anyway.

"KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF TRE! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S BOTHERING ME HUH? ADRIENNE LEFT ME THIS MORNING OKAY! PUT THAT IN YOUR PIPE AND FUCKING SMOKE IT!" After that I stormed out of the kitchen leaving a shocked Tre and an upset Mike. I went straight up to my writing room and slammed the door. I didn't hear the guys talking downstairs.

_Open the past and present. Now and we are there. Story to tell and I am listening. Open the past and present. And the future too. It's all I've got and I'm giving it up to you. If you got no one and I've got no place to go, would it be alright? Could it be alright?_

"Nice going Tre! I just had him calmed down enough to make him eat and you had to open your mouth." Mike said turning back to the food on the stove he was cooking.

"Dude, I didn't know! Adie really left him?" Tre asked as he sat in the spot that I had just vacated.

"That's just it Tre you don't know. You know how sensitive Billie is especially first thing in the morning. You need to learn to think before you open your mouth to talk." Mike replied turning off the stove and leaving Tre by himself while he went to search for me.

"TOUCH THAT FOOD TRE AND YOUR ASS IS GRASS! THAT'S FOR BILL NOT YOU." Mike yelled. His only answer was a squeal from Tre as he fell out of his chair.

I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and walk down the hall toward my bedroom. I head them stop at the door and turn back around and finally stop in front of my creative room, that I was currently in. I heard the knock and almost didn't answer but knowing Mike he wouldn't go away until I answered. I sighed before walking to the door and opening it.

"Bill, your foods ready downstairs and Tre didn't know about Adie. So don't be mad at him." Mike pleaded. He always did hate confrontation within the band. I shook my head in agreement and followed him back downstairs.

_I've got some scattered pictures lying on my bedroom floor. Reminds me of the times we shared. Makes me wish that you were here. Now it seems I've forgotten my purpose in this life. All the songs have been erased. Guess I've learned from my mistakes. _

When I re-entered the kitchen I was attacked by a child like man named Tre. He was hugging me fiercely begging me to forgive him for his comment.

"I'm so sorry Billie! I didn't know!" He just hugged me tighter instead of saying more.

"It's okay Tre. Just let me go. I know you didn't know I'm just over emotional." I said picking up the plate of food and sat at the table and began eating.

We sat in silence for awhile before Tre spoke again. Mike gave him a warning glare.

"Hey, Mike don't look at me like that. I just have a question." I looked between the two and raised my eyebrows. "Yeah?" I asked.

"What about the concert Friday in St. Louis, Missouri. We fly out there tonight don't we?" Mike and I looked at each other.

I forgot about the concert during the whole mess with Adie. Mike looked at me before answering, "We could cancel."

I shook my head immediately, "NO! We play. Maybe it will help take my mind off of all this shit." Both guys agreed.

So the next night we would be in St. Louis performing. OH! GOODY!

_Open the past and present. Now and we are there. Story to tell and I am listening. Open the past and present. And the future too. It's all I've got and I'm giving it up to you. _

_It's all I've got and I'm giving it up to you. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: American Idiot**

**Today was going to be the best day of my life, I could feel it. I could barley contain myself: which was why I woke up Friday morning at 5:30. I figured it would be too early in the morning to call Emi, or so I thought. About fifteen minutes of lying in bed staring at the ceiling I heard 'I see you, down on the front line, you're a sight for sore eyes....' coming from my cell phone. I picked it up looking at the screen before answering it. **

"**EMI!" I yelled in a loud whisper. I didn't want to wake my Aunt. Then I would be dead.**

"**JEWELS!" was her reply before she fell into a fit of giggles. It sounded to me like she had already had way too much sugar.**

"**You're up early Em! I wonder what could have you up this early." I played dumb but the next thing I knew I thought I was deaf in my left ear for a few minutes.**

"**ONLY FOR GREEN DAY WOULD I BE UP THIS EARLY!" She yelled.**

"**I know ONLY FOR GREEN DAY!" I whispered loudly once again. "What time do you wanna leave?" **

"**Well, it's about 6:00 now and it only takes us three hours or so to get to St. Louis depending on traffic. Sooo…, how bout 8:00 cause then we could go to the mall to Hot Topic for clothes." Emi said.**

"**Ohhh…..Good idea. YAY! I was thinking Hot Topic! I've never been able to shop there but I've been saving up!" I said happily.**

"**ME TOO!" Emi screamed. "I'm coming over." I didn't even have a chance to reply before she hung up. **

"**Alrighty then!" I got up and began getting my things together. Hopefully Emi would remember to be quiet when she came in the house. I didn't pack much, just something to wear to sleep in and something to wear home on Saturday. If I was going shopping I wasn't gonna pack a lot. I walked into my bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and was putting it is my bag when I heard the front door slam loudly.**

**~DAMN IT! ~ I thought. I rushed out of my room running to the living room and smacked Emi on the back of the head.**

"**DUMB FUCK!" You want to have Aunt Karla yell at us?" I asked Emi before I looked at all her bags. "What are you moving in?"**

**Emi followed my gaze to her bags by the door and looked back at me. "What? You never know what you'll need!" I just rolled my eyes and turned around walking back down the hall. **

**I walked into my room; Emi left her bags in the living room, and followed me. Reaching my room she looked at the bags on my bed. "That's all your going to take is one bag."**

"**Yeah, I'm going shopping up there. I plan on buying a couple outfits. So I don't need anything else except the essentials." I replied.**

"**Well I know one thing you need to do before we can leave." Emi replied in her know- it- all tone with a smirk on her face. **

"**What?" I asked confused. I already had everything done. I had no idea what she was talking about.**

"**GET DRESSED, DUH!" She yelled loudly.**

"**EMI! You're going to get me killed!" I said putting my hand over her mouth only to have her lick it. "Ewwww….gross Emi!"**

**I gave her a look before continuing "You don't know where my hands have been." The look on her face was priceless. "Didn't think about that now did ya?" I walked into my closet and grabbed the clothes I was gonna wear today.**

**I took a quick shower and got dressed in a hurry. I put on my black dickie shorts with my black Green Day hoodie and my red converses. I left my long black hair down falling down my back showing off my burgundy highlights. I left the bathroom almost running into Emi.**

"**Nice lip ring." She said reaching out and touching my lip. I pulled away.**

"**Don't touch! It's new." I touched it also. It was small silver star. I turned around and grabbed my bags.**

"**Let's get out of here!" I said practically running as quietly as I could through the house towards the front door. I reached my jeep realizing that Emi had already been out here and put all her bags in the back. I threw my bag in the back with hers and getting in the car before realizing I forgot to do something.**

"**SHIT!" I said getting back out of the car and running inside. Once inside I had to search for paper and a pen. Finding some I quickly wrote a note and pinned it to the refrigerator for my Aunt to find.**

**I ran back outside and jumped in the car and turned it back on and backed out. So our trip had now begun with me driving down the road with 'Prosthetic Head' blaring out of my speakers.**

**Three and a half hours later**

"**ST. LOUIS! HERE I AM! MISS ME NO LONGER!" Emi yelled leaning far out of her window. I shook my head and grabbed the back of her shirt to keep her from falling and to pull her back in the car.**

"**Em, I really don't think that St. Louis cares." I said this as she started pouting. "Oh, right. You're not even close to being upset; you couldn't be upset right now if you wanted too." I smiled as her as her grin reappeared. "Told you."**

**I stepped out of the car only to hear Emi yelling again.**

"**YAY! LET'S GO FIGHT THE SEA OF POSERS. HATERS AND GASP SHOULD I SAY IT FUCKING PREPPY GIRLS GOING INTO AMERICAN EAGLE!" She was yelling this in a high pitched girlie voice that made her sound like a gay man. It also caused us to get a few glances from aforementioned people. I just shook my head and followed her smiling. My cousin was a crazy, crazy person. I wouldn't have her any other way.**

**It actually did take us forever to wade through the sea of people just to get to Hot Topic. The only store we were going too. I knew that I had died and gone to punk heaven. Emi of course went nuts but that's nothing new. Neither of us has ever been able to afford to buy this stuff. Today was a very special day though. We were in the store for four fucking hours. In the end I bought three outfits and Emi found two. After paying for our purchases we got back in the car and drove to our hotel. That took us thirty minutes considering I got lost downtown.**

**Once inside we found our room was on the top floor and man was it beautiful with a great view. Walking in the room we found that it was in fact a suite we both got our own rooms.**

"**Jesus of Suburbia Jewels your mom did well!" Emi said in awe. Suddenly we looked at each other and ran in opposite directions grinning as we reached the beds. Both of us jumped up and down on them for awhile laughing the whole time and yelling "MINE!" over and over again. After we calmed down a bit we ordered room service. We sat there and ate in silence. I could barely believe that this was happening to me of all people. The closer it got to 7:00 the more nervous I became. I was gonna see my hero's in concert. Of course I would never tell them that they were my hero's I was only 11 years younger than all of them. I was brought from my thoughts by Emi who had begun talking.**

"**I'm gonna get ready. You should too, for your first concert. I know that you probably want to look beautiful for BILLIE FUCKING ARMSTRONG." She yelled the last bit smiling. I would be surprised if people out in the hall didn't hear her. I got up and walked slowly to my room. "Who knows Jewels you might just get to meet him." She disappeared into her room.**

"**Yeah maybe." I whispered to myself. I walked through my room into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't extraordinary but I wasn't ugly either. I wore my hair long, it was naturally black to I had added burgundy highlights. I loved it. I had other piercings beside my lip. My nose and my bellybutton: my nose ring was another silver star and my bellybutton ring was a red star. If you couldn't tell I loved stars. I had piercing bright green eyes that I often had kohl eyeliner around. I put my hand up to the mirror and turned away and went to get dressed. **

**I grabbed my new black pants that had red straps hanging off of it everywhere. I put my green studded belt on before grabbing my red shirt that had a black star with green lettering that said 'you pick'em, we wank'em. I had bought the shirt plain with the black star when Emi stole it from me and took it and got the words printed on there. I slipped back into my red converses to complete my look. I waited for Emi and we finally left our room. Missing the three rock stars coming out of their rooms down the hall.**

**Before we knew it we were handing our tickets over and walking into the venue. We walked down to the front row right in front of the stage.**

"**Emi!" I said looking at her.**

"**Yeah?" She answered just looking around the arena taking everything in.**

"**Pinch me!" She reached over and pinched me right above my elbow.**

"**Owww….FUCK! You didn't have to pinch that hard. That's gonna leave a mark." I replied rubbing my arm while I looked up at the stage. I just realized that we were going to be right in front of Billie Joe. My arm still hurt from Emi pinching me but at the moment I could care less.**

**Minutes later the crowed roared as Billie Joe followed closely by Mike and Tre came on stage. I screamed as loud as I could. The music began and I was having a blast. I sang along with all the songs. I sang along with Billie Joe. I cried when he sang 'Wake me up When September Ends' and 'Good Riddance'.**

**I noticed that Billie had tears in his eyes when he sang both songs. I think I was the only one that paid close enough attention to see that. Billie looked directly at me a few times. Then the unbelievable happened, he gave me, ME, a high-five in the process dropping something at my feet. I looked at him and saw him wink before I bent down to pick it up. It was his guitar pick. I held it in my hands the rest of the night. It wasn't much longer before the concert was over. I thought it was over much too soon.**

**I played with the guitar pick in my hand as Emi and I waited for almost everyone to leave before we left ourselves heading to the hotel.**

"**I'm not tired Emi! I wanna go do something else!" I looked at Emi who had a wicked grin on her face.**

"**LET'S GO CLUBBING!" She yelled loudly before laughing and saying, "of course I want to take a shower first." I laughed and grabbed her arm.**

**We both ran the rest of the way to our room. Reaching our floor we continued running to our room. I didn't notice who had excited their room down the hall. They had stopped and stared at me as I cussed at my keycard trying to get in the room. Little did I know in about an hour my life would begin to change.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Waiting

I watched as two girls ran down the hallway towards me. I looked around for somewhere to hide considering I just locked the door of my room. I thought they were crazy fan girls until one pulled out a hotel keycard from her back pocket. They stopped at a room just a few feet away from me. Neither noticed my presence, thank god. The girl with the keycard was trying to put it in the door cussing the entire time because it wouldn't work. I had to smile at that. Her friend just rolled her eyes and laughed grabbing the keycard from her before trying to do it herself. She cussed just as much. I almost felt sorry enough for them to ask if I could help them, almost. The girl that had the key card to begin with caught my attention. She was gorgeous, of course so was her friend, but she just wow…I don't know. Anyway she was gorgeous, she had long black hair with blonde and green highlights that fell to the middle of her back. She didn't look to be that tall but hey I can't say anything I'm not that tall either. I could tell she was a punker by her clothes. I watched as she leaned up against the wall showing me most of her profile. She still didn't look my way, I almost laughed out loud reading her shirt classic. I could tell she had tattoos and some piercings by the look of it. Her friend was punk also but all I could see was her hair black like her friend but with red streaks. I didn't get another chance to observe my punk princess because they disappeared into their room giggling loudly. I sighed loudly walking down the hall toward the lobby to meet Mike and Tre to go clubbing.

Mike said clubbing would get my mind off of Adrienne but I knew that the only thing that could do that would be alcohol. I wanted to get piss ass drunk and do something stupid. Little did I know what the night had in store. I got on the elevator and punched lobby. It only took a few minutes before it stopped on another floor. The doors opened revealing an elderly couple, I smiled politely and stepped over giving them plenty of room. I tried not to look at them but they were so fucking sweet. All lovey dovey and shit. They looked like they were both a hundred years old and still fuckin in love. I hated them at that moment. I noticed that they didn't push a button.

"Where to?" I asked trying not to look at them again.

"Oh lobby sweetheart." The old lady said. After that I really couldn't be mad at them. It's not everyday I had an elderly lady call me sweetheart the only one that still called me that was my mother. I pushed the lobby button once more. A few minutes later the door opened to the lobby and I practically ran out to get away. Tre spotted me first and automatically went into hysterics.

"BILLIE! MAN. I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU! ITS BEEN A LONG TIME!" He yelled. I looked at him funny.

"Tre have you been drinking already? We just saw each other like an hour ago." I looked at Mike who shrugged.

"Don't ask me. He has been doing that to everybody. I think he's already had plenty to drink but he could just be high on something." I raised my eyebrows at this. Typical Tre.

We hailed a cab and headed for the club getting there within minutes. St. Louis was certainly a interesting city. Just like Missouri was an interesting state. Way weird. We got into the club no problem. Tre automatically went to the bar with Mike and I trailing him. We found a table close to the dance floor that was still partially hidden in the shadows. I looked around and didn't see anyone worth looking at too long.

~Too bad the girl from the hotel isn't here. Yeah, you'd look at that.~ I shook my head at my thoughts. Mike watched me. He tapped me on the arm.

"You gonna dance?" He asked pointing to the dance floor.

"Dude, I don't dance you know that." He just stared at me dumbfounded. Seconds later I felt Tre hitting on my arm. I looked over at him and he pointed to the door saying something I couldn't understand.

"What Tre?" I asked getting his attention.

"I said that girl's hot and so is her friend." He pointed to the door again. I turned and looked. It seemed that maybe god was going to answer my prayers. There stood the girl from the hotel with her friend, and damn she looked hot. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a green studded belt and silver chain. She seemed to like layers she had a black tank top under a red one that had a black star. I watched as she tapped her friend and pointed in our direction. I hoped they noticed us. I saw her friend nod her head and then turn toward the bar. My punk princess walked down into the dance floor disappearing for a moment before she reappeared at the table next to ours.

_I've been waiting a long time._

_For this moment to come._

_I'm destined_

_For anything…at all_

_Downtown lights will be shining_

_On me like a new diamond_

_Ring out under the midnight hour_

_No one can touch me now_

_And I can't turn my back now_

_It's too late ready or not at all _

I watched as she sat down and looked around suddenly she turned and looked me right in eyes. I thought my eyes were green but shit this girl had beautiful green eyes, they widened as they landed on me. It took her a few moment but she smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat. Her attention was drawn away as her friend reached her table bringing her a drink. Her friend started yelling.

"JEWELS!" The other girl yelled. I had learned my punk princess' name or nickname whatever. The girl in question looked at her friend and laughed.

"WHAT EMI!" She yelled over the music.

"DANCE WITH ME?" Jewels looked out at the dance floor and shook her head.

"SORRY EM! YOU KNOW I DON'T DANCE." She repeated what I had said earlier to Mike. I had to smile.

"JULIET! WE CAME HERE TO HAVE FUN. WE WENT TO AN AWESOME CONCERT. I THOUGHT WE CAME HERE TO MAKE THE MOST OF IT? BUT NOW YOU WON'T DANCE. YOUR SUCH A PARTY POOPER." The girl called Emi yelled but there was a smile on her face. "WELL IF YOU WON'T DANCE I WILL!" with that she turned and went to the dance floor already shaking her but. I heard Juliet laugh at her friends antics. I hadn't even noticed that Tre and Mike were both gone until I saw Tre glide up behind Emi. I looked back over at Juliet to notice that she was gone. I couldn't help but be disappointed.

"Looking for me?" I heard a voice in my ear. I looked up and there she stood. Needless to say I was surprised.

_I'm so much closer than_

_I have ever known…_

_Wake up_

She laughed. It was a pretty sound. I couldn't help but stare at her. She leaned back down and whispered into my ear.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I motioned to the seat next to me which she automatically took. She put her drink down and clasp her hands around it. I noticed that she had a tattoo on her left hand. A small heart. Cute. She cleared her throat getting my attention.

"So what brings you to St. Louis?" She asked with a small smile. I had to grin. She knew exactly why I was in St. Louis. But I played along.

"Well, I'm traveling with my band. We just finished a concert a couple hours ago." I said and smiled at her. Her green eyes sparkled before she replied.

"Wow you have a band. Have I heard of you?" If she wasn't smiling I would have believe that she hand not idea who I was. I chuckled before answering.

"You might have. Green Day is the name of my band." Her eyes widened dramatically.

"OH MY GOD! I think I have something of yours then." She said. I furrowed my eyebrows. I didn't have a clue what she was talking about. She reached down and pulled something out of a very small pocket on her skirt. She handed it to me. It was my guitar pick that I dropped at the concert. I looked at her.

"That was you at the concert? My high-five friend?" Her smile widened if that was possible, shaking her head.

"Yep. Guilty as charged." She laughed before grabbing it back. "Can I keep it?"

"Yeah, go ahead. You know I saw you at the hotel." She looked confused.

"You were wearing a red shirt with a star and lettering 'you pick'em we wank'em'. I noticed that cause it was funny." I watched as her face went red. "Dance with me?"

She looked out at the dance floor before standing up. Grabbing my hand we went and began dancing.

_Dawning of a new era_

_Calling…don't let it catch you falling_

_Ready or not at all_

_So close enough to taste it_

_Almost… I can embrace this_

_Feeling… on the tip of my tongue._

We danced for what seemed like forever. Getting thirsty we went back to our table. She sat down as I went for drinks. I came back to see the other girl sitting with her talking expressively. I sat her drink in front of her. She cut her friend off from whatever she was ranting about.

"Emi, I would like to meet Billie Joe Armstrong. Billie, I would like you to meet my cousin Emilou." Emilou glared at her making her laugh.

"It's Emi not Emilou. It's nice to meet you but like I was getting ready to tell Juliet here I'm going to leave with your buddy there." She pointed to Tre who was walking toward us.

"Hey Tre. Where's Mike?" Tre shrugged.

"Probably went back to the hotel." Tre replied grabbing Emi's hand and practically dragging her out of the club.

"SEE YOU TOMORROW. JEWELS. LOVE YA!" She yelled then turned to follow Tre.

"So I guess its just the two of us then?" Juliet smiled at me. We danced quite a bit longer before I could feel the alcohol I had drank starting to go into affect. Apparently Juliet's was too. She looked at least tipsy. We went out on the dance floor one last time.

I don't remember what song was playing. I was too interested in the girl I was dancing with. Fuck she was hot. I felt her grind up against me keeping up with the beat. I looked down at her to see her watching my face. I looked at her for a few minutes before kissing her.

~I'm crazy. Kissing a girl I don't even know.~ I thought as I continued to kiss her feeling her return it with just as much passion. ~Fuck it. I deserve this.~ I brought my attention back to Juliet.

_I'm so much closer than_

_I have ever known…_

_Wake up_

_Better thank your lucky stars…_

I pulled her close to me deepening the kiss. I didn't notice that we had actually stopped dancing, at that moment I didn't care. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kept kissing me. She pushed herself closer to me. She pulled back after a few moments and looked at me wide eyed.

~Shit. What is she thinking.~ I looked at her and tried to figure it out.

"I can't do this." She said pulling away from me. She started back to the table. I grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Why not?" I asked completely confused. She looked at me shocked.

"Well, your wife for one. I don't want to help you cheat." She said simply.

"Don't worry about my wife. She won't be my wife in a couple months anyway." I replied pulling her back to me.

"What?" She looked at me searching my eyes like she was making sure I was telling the truth and not feeding her a line of bull.

"Adrienne left me. We're getting a divorce. It doesn't matter anymore. I can do what I want. When I want. Where I want and how I want." I said before locking lips with her again.

_I've been waiting a lifetime_

_For this moment to come_

_I'm destined for anything at all_

She pulled back again before looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Okay." was all she said so quietly that I wasn't sure I heard her.

"What, love?" I asked holding her in my arms swaying unconsciously to the slow song that had just started.

"I said okay." She stared at me not breaking eye contact.

"Lets get out of here." I grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd and stepped into the night air. I hailed a cab and gave the driver the hotel name before turning my attention back to Juliet. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I haven't done this for fifteen years. God help me.

We reached the hotel and walked hand in hand to the elevator. Upon reaching the elevator we found it empty. I stood there next to her for a few minutes before I couldn't take it any longer. I pushed her roughly against the wall and kissed her forcefully. We were just getting into it when the elevator stopped on another floor and the same elderly couple as before got on.

"Oh we meet again deary." The elderly lady said. I heard Juliet giggle behind her hand a little bit. I turned to look at her, her face was a light pink with embarrassment. I turned my attention back to the elderly lady.

"Yes ma'm." I replied feeling Juliet's hands rubbing my back softly. It felt nice. The couple got off on the next floor, as soon as the doors closed I pushed her back against the wall and kissed her again. We reached our floor and held hand and walked past her room and walked to mine. We could hear moans coming from across the hall. Neither of us had to guess what was going on in there or between who. It was Tre's room. We looked at each other before laughing. I got the door open and pulled her in before shutting the door again.

_Dumbstruck_

_Color me stupid_

_Good luck_

_You're gonna need it_

_Where I'm going if I get there…_

_At all…_

I had a feeling it was going to be a great night.

_Wake up_

_Better thank your lucky stars…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Basket Case

I woke up the next morning in a strange bed. Well it looked like mine but I knew that it wasn't my bed in MY hotel room. I sat up suddenly remembering everything from the night before I smiled and looked around. I didn't see Billie anywhere and I didn't hear the shower. I frowned and laid back in the bed, I stayed there for a few minutes before I stretched. As I stretched I felt my hand hit something next to me where Billie had slept. I looked over and saw a piece of paper and a rose. I picked up the rose and smiled as I smelt it. I looked at the paper and smiled. So he wasn't an asshole. I read it.

Juliet,

Sorry that you had to wake up alone.

I had to leave this morning early, attorneys.

Stay, have breakfast, on me.

Last night was great, hope to see you again.

Billie Joe

I put the paper down and looked around again. Nothing seemed out of place. I decided that I didn't want room service but I wanted to go down to the hotel restaurant. I got out of bed and got dressed in my clothes from the night before. I made the bed also, I know the maids will tear it up anyway but I can't help it. I do it everywhere I go. I grabbed the rose and paper and walked out the door. Closing the door I turned and ran smack right into someone knocking them and me over.

"Oh Shit! I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said as I got up and turned to them. I heard a chuckle before I looked up into the face of Mike Dirnt.

"Hey that's okay!" He said looking at me curiously. I looked back at him.

"What?" I asked feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry, are you Billie's girl from last night. I can't remember your name, sorry." he said. I cringed at his first comment.

"Names Juliet and yes I stayed with Billie last night. If you'll excuse me I want to change into something else." I said turning around and walking the few feet to my room.

"Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. God I'm being an ass." He said right as I reached my door. I turned toward him. He looked tired. I thought for a few minutes before speaking.

"Do you want to join me for breakfast?" I opened my door and waited.

"Are you sure you want to have breakfast with an asshole like me?" He asked with a small smile.

"Why Mr. Dirnt are you flirting with me?" I asked and noticed that his ears went pick. I laughed. "Yes, I'm sure. I need company. My cousin is probably off with that crazy friend of yours. You know the one that plays the drums."

"Tre?" He asked looking confused.

"Yeah, Tre. We missed you at the club last night. I wanted to meet you, well and Tre too but he was too interested in Emi, my cousin. Come in. It will only take me a few minutes to get ready." I opened the door letting him in. I watched as he sat on the couch and I walked into my bedroom.

_Do you have the time To listen to me whineAbout nothing and everythingAll at once_

I looked through my bag listening to the movements in the next room. I grabbed a black tank with Green Day on it in big green block letters and grabbed a red jacket with the black hand grenade on it. Next I looked for pants, I found a pair of blue jeans and slid them on. I looked around the room and saw I hadn't unpacked anything. Oh, well. I walked out of my room and looked at Mike.

"Ready?" I asked him pulling him out of his stupor.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." He followed me out the door. We walked down to the elevator and pushed to the lobby. It was a few moments before he spoke.

"I'm really sorry about my comment earlier." I looked at him and shrugged.

"It okay I guess. I mean I know what it looked like." I said turning my eyes away from him.

"Yeah, but I think Billie likes you. At least it seemed like it from the club." He said.

"Why'd you leave early? We all could have had fun." I said standing closer to him as the elevator doors opened on the 2nd floor. A woman and a young girl stepped on. I ignored them and looked back at Mike.

"I wasn't really into clubbing last night. It's said cause I was the one to suggest it. I don't know really." He shrugged. I could tell he wanted to say more but I knew he wouldn't not with other people in the elevator. I doubted he would say anything to me since we had just met.

The door opened again on the 1st floor and the woman and little girl got off. I spoke as soon as the doors shut.

"I never expected anything to happen last night. Billie told me about his divorce with Adrienne. He seems to be taking it well, or he just hides it really well. I'm going to guess the latter." I said looking over at Mike. I watched as his face went through many different emotions. "Hey, don't worry about it. I didn't expect anything else after last night. Just a rebound. I get it. I've had those, kind of." I clamed up after that I felt that I had already made a fool of myself enough.

"I left early cause my girlfriend broke up with me right after the concert." I looked at him and urged him to continue. "Over the phone."

I cringed.

"That sucks. That is the worst impersonal way to break up with someone. I hate that. I'm sorry Mike. How long were you together? If I can ask." The elevator opened and we walked out and headed to the left toward the restaurant.

"Almost a year, so we weren't together too long. Still it hurts. I was hoping that she would be the one." He looked even more sad than before.

"You know that if she broke up with you she didn't deserve you in the first place. I mean I know that I just met you and I really don't know you but you seem like a loving faithful guy. You'll find your girl. The one you're meant to be with and when someone asks you about this girl that just broke your heart the only answer you'll have is who?. Trust me. I believe in crazy shit like that." I smiled when he smiled at me.

_I am one of those Melodramatic foolsNeurotic to the bone No doubt about it_

We sat at our table and ordered our food. I looked around and spotted a couple sitting a few tables away acting all lovey dovey. It was pretty much only us and the other couple. I tapped Mike on the arm and pointed before yelling across the room.

"GET A ROOM! THIS IS A FAMILY ESTABLISHMENT! NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT SHIT!" I laughed as the couple sprang apart. Then the girls eyes landed on me and Mike. They widened a bit before she yelled back.

"FUCK YOU JEWELS! YOU'RE THE ONLY CHILD HERE! IF I WANT TO KISS MY MAN I WILL!" With that my wacky cousin turned a laid a kiss on Tre surprising him. I looked at Mike who was smiling at their antics.

"JEWELS, WHERE'S BILLIE? NOT STILL IN BED." Tre asked as my face went red. I shook my head no.

"I'LL TELL YOU LATER TRE. GO SNORT SPRINKLES OR SOMETHING." I yelled back a him refusing to answer. I heard Mike laugh at this. I turned my attention back to my breakfast partner.

"You'll fit in just fine." He said as our waiter came over with our food.

"You think so?" I asked digging into my food.

"Yep." We sat the rest of breakfast in silence. I looked over at Tre for a few minutes to see him actually snorting sprinkles while Emi sat there and laughed. I rolled my eyes and pushed my empty plate away.

I waited for Mike to finish before getting up and walking toward the front. Mike followed close behind. I noticed he began pulling out some bills. I put my hand on them and shook my head.

"No, no mister. You aren't paying for breakfast. My mother is." I said and turned and gave the hostess all the information. I looked back at Mike who looked confused. I sighed. "My mother lives in Cali and she wanted to give me a present so she bought me two tickets for the concert last night and the hotel room. I decided that since I haven't charged anything that breakfast would be the thing to charge. She wants me to come to Cali next week. I told her I would." I explained as we walked out of the restaurant leaving Tre and Emi behind.

_Sometimes I give myself the creepsSometimes my mind plays tricks on meIt all keeps adding upI think I'm cracking upAm I just paranoid?I'm just stoned_

"Where does she live?" He asked, "In California I mean."

"Oakland." Was my only reply. I looked over at him to see his reaction. He didn't give anything away.

"And you live here in Missouri?" He asked.

"Yeah lived here all my life just as my entire life my mother has lived in California." I saw his surprised look. "I live with my Aunt. She's great. She is my mother in my eyes. She raised me and would have adopted me if my mother would have let her but ya know." I said and shrugged.

"Yeah I know." He said looking at me. I smiled at him and started walking toward the elevator. Mike followed me.

_I went to a shrinkTo analyze my dreamsShe says it's lack of sexThat's bringing me down_

We reached our floor and when we reached my door we separated. He stopped at his door.

"Maybe I'll see you in California?" He asked. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Definitely ,even if I have to stalk you. I think we will be great friends Mike." I opened my door and disappeared. Missing the nod and smile he gave me.

I just finished packing my bag and a few other things when I heard the door slam shut.

"JEWELS!" Emi came bounding in the room. "I want to move to California. I have met the man of my dreams."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it would mean a lot to me if you would come with me to my mothers. I really don't want to go by myself."

"Sure. So what was up with breakfast. You weren't with Billie." Emi asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Billie had to leave early this morning. He left a note and a rose." I paused throwing the shirt I had worn the night before in my bag. "I left his room and literally ran into Mike. We started talking and I invited him to have breakfast my mom's treat." It was quite for a few moments.

"JEEZ, YOU'RE LUCKY!" Emi yelled. "YOU GET TO FUCK BILLIE JOE AND YOU HAVE BREAKFAST WITH HIS BEST FRIEND THE NEXT DAY. YOU A LITTLE HOOCHIE."

I reached up and smacked her making her laugh. "BITE ME BITCH!" I laughed.

_I went to a whoreHe said my life's a boreAnd quit my whining 'causeIt's bringing her down_

After everything was packed we went down to the lobby dragging our stuff behind. I was at the checkout desk getting the bill and everything. When I turned around and ran right into Mike again.

"You just can't stop running into me can you?" I heard him laugh.

"Yeah, well you're the asshole that keeps getting in my way." I said with a smile. "Well, I guess this is good-bye. Hopefully I'll see you in Cali." I waved and began to walk away.

"Wait." He came over to me and gave me a piece of paper before he walked away. I kept the paper in my hand until Emi and I got out to the car. Then I looked down and found that he had given me his cell phone number with a note.

If you ever want to talk.

That was all it said. I had to smile. Maybe this next week wouldn't be so bad.

_Grasping to controlSo you better hold on_

On the way home I noticed that the only thing I could think of was Billie.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter seven: Pop rocks & Coke_

"_Mr. Armstrong…..Mr. Armstrong….Mr. Armstrong." I was brought out of my thoughts by a voice and a tap on the arm._

"_What I'm sorry." I said looking at my attorney, Mr. Wiseman, sheepishly. Caught like a kid in a candy store. He sighed._

"_Mr. Armstrong I just wanted to know if you wanted to agree to Mrs. Armstrong's demands." He repeated what he had obviously said once before. _

"_I've talked to Adrienne and I don't care. She can take all that's hers. I just want to make sure that I'll be able to see the boys." I said looking over the paper he had handed me._

"_Mrs. Armstrong has assured us that she will not be seeking sole custody, in fact she wants to share custody. It will make this process go smoother anyway." He took the paper back. I hated being here._

"_How does she want to do the custody thing?" I was really curious about that. I didn't want any problems farther down the road._

"_Well she of course will have your sons most of the time, especially when your touring. She said they could come with you on tour a couple weeks during the summer and you'll get them every time your home from tour and you'll alternate holidays. Birthdays will always be spent together with both parents present. Does all of that sound good to you, Mr. Armstrong?" He asked handing me another paper to sign. I sighed._

"_Yeah that actually sounds really good. Now is that what I'm signing now?" I asked before putting pen to paper._

"_Yes, sir. If you would like to read it before you sign it go ahead." He gestured towards the paper. I read it slowly taking everything in and making sure he had told me the truth. I laid the paper on the desk and sign it. Now the only thing left was for the judge to sign it. He had already heard our case earlier in the day. I hadn't expect to get this done so quickly, apparently if we aren't fighting it works out better. My marriage to my wife of fifteen years would be over, final, in a few moments. I heard the door opened and saw Adrienne and her attorney walk in behind the judge. The judge sat behind the desk and looked at us._

"_You do know that once I sign these papers that this will be final? No arguments. No turning back on your words." The judge said still eyeing both of us. _

"_Yes." We both said at the same time. I looked over at Adrienne. She looked good. Happy. I never realized until this moment that she hadn't been happy. I wanted to smack myself._

"_Okay then, consider yourselves officially single once again." The judge signed and stamped the papers and got up and left. Simple as that. Our lawyers left leaving Adrienne and I alone._

"_Billie, just so you know if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call. We may not be married anymore but you're still family." Adrienne said before turning and walking out the door._

_I shook my head before whispering to myself, "Right!"_

_Wherever you go, you know I'll be there_

_If you go far, you know I'll be there_

_I'll go anywhere, So I'll see you there_

_You place the name you know I'll be there_

_You name the time you know I'll be there_

_I'll go anywhere, So I'll see you there._

I reached the street outside and saw Mike standing by the benches talking on the phone. I heard a few lines before he hung up.

"Yeah, I'll tell him. No, Jay I'm not fibbing. I promise to tell him as soon as I hang up." He sighed. "Okay I'll see you in a week." He hung up and turned to me.

"Hey man. It go okay?" He asked. I nodded before saying anything.

"Yeah, single again." I paused, "Who were you talking too?" I asked looking away.

"Someone you know." He said before smiling, "She wanted me to tell you hi and that you owe her a breakfast." I looked at him confused.

"What? I don't know anyone named Jay." I thought that sounded like a guy's name.

"You know her. You met her in St. Louis." Mike watched me try and figure out who he was talking about. My eyes go big when I realized who it was exactly.

"JULIET!" I practically yelled. He shook his head laughing a little. "How'd she get your number?" I was a little jealous but of course I was the idiot that forgot to give her my number.

"I gave it to her, after we had mad passionate sex." I just looked at him and I could feel myself getting angry. I'm sure my face showed it.

"YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled while Mike began laughing.

"Dude, I knew you had it bad for that girl but I didn't think it was that bad. Relax, I was kidding." He said to me patting me on the shoulder. I jerked away.

"That is not fucking funny, Mike." I said cooling down slightly. "How did you meet her anyway? You left the club early."

"Well, the next morning I was going down to breakfast. As I walked past your room she was coming out and she stepped away and ran right into me. So after she embarrassed herself and I embarrassed myself she asked me if I wanted to join her for breakfast. She's a sweet girl Bill. You should keep her once you find her again." I said. "Don't be making her into a rebound girl, because that's kinda what she thought you were doing."

I looked at Mike. I looked away thinking. ~I am an idiot. I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed. Fuck.~ I felt steer me toward my car. He drove which was fine by me. I couldn't concentrate anyway.

"I'm such an idiot. I should have a least woke her up. You think I should have done that? Woke her up." I asked Mike genuinely curious.

"Yeah, but I think the rose was a nice touch." He replied he was going to say something else but he was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Yes, I did. I told you I would. J…" He stopped talking.

"Will you shut up and let me talk." He rolled his eyes. "I was gonna ask if you wanted to talk to him. I'm driving and I don't like talking on the phone."

Next thing I knew Mike was holding the phone out to me. I took it carefully. I didn't know what to expect from her. I put it up to my ear and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Billie, I have been wanting to say hi to you forever but you didn't leave your number and then I wasn't sure exactly what to think. The rose was really sweet by the way. I have it drying out in a book of mine…." She rambled before I had to cut her off.

"I'm sorry." The two words had their affect. She stopped talking.

"Oh, ummm….okay." I could tell she hadn't expected that. "Well, you still owe me breakfast."

"How am I going to do that?" I asked. "You live in Missouri and I live in California, that would be kinda hard." She laughed.

"Mike didn't tell you did he?" She asked me. She suddenly yelled at someone else.

"DAMMIT EMI! TRE IS NOT WITH THEM! YOU HAVE HIS NUMBER CALL HIM! FUCK!" I had to pull the phone away from my ear. I had to laugh as well. She came back on the line.

"Sorry bout that."

"No problem. What was Mike supposed to tell me?" I glared over at Mike.

"Stop glaring at him." This girl had to be psychic or something. I stopped glaring at Mike. "I'm going to be in California next week to meet my mother. So you'll be able to treat me to breakfast." I could hear the smile in her voice. I smiled.

_I don't care if you don't mind_

_I'll be there not far behind_

_I will dare. Keep in mind_

_I'll be there for you._

"You're coming to California? Next week?" I asked.

"Yeppers. Fo swizzle." She said this before giggling. I rolled my eyes and laughed with her.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I wondered. ~Of course she does dumb ass. She's visiting her mother.~

"Nope. My mother wants me to stay with her. I'm bringing Emi with me and I was thinking about a hotel cause there's no way in hell I want to stay with my mother. Why do you ask?" She said. I could hear voices through the phone that sounded like a girl. Probably her cousin.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my house. I mean its big and now its practically empty except for me. Only if you want to of course. No pressure." I said in a rush getting a look from Mike. I shrugged at him. I liked this girl I couldn't help it. She made me feel like a fucking teenager again not some thirty-six year old man that just got divorced.

"I guess that would be okay. Then I wouldn't have to shell out the money for a hotel room. So yeah that sounds great." She replied after a few minutes before speaking again. "Hey I'm need to get off so I can kill Emilou. She is annoying the fuck out of me."

"Okay. Hold on. Do you want my number?" I asked.

"Most definitely." She replied before I rambled the number off.

"K Billie, I'll see you in a week."

"See you in a week." I got off and handed Mike his phone back. I looked out the window smiling.

_Where there's the truth._

_You know I'll be there._

_Amongst the lies_

_You know I'll be there._

_I'll go anywhere_

_So I'll see you there._

"Happy man?" I looked over at Mike and shook my head. He pulled into my driveway.

"Yeah man, I think I am." I replied opening the door and getting out. Mike got out and go into his car a few minutes later leaving me alone. I looked up at my empty house and for once in the last few months didn't hate it.

I had a feeling that the next week would be my best week in a long time. I just hoped that Juliet liked me as much as I was starting to like her.

_If you should fall, you know I'll be there_

_To catch the call, you know I'll be there_

_I'll go anywhere. So I'll see you there._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: California Bound

The past week had passed very slowly. I sat and talked to Emi about the trip.

"Hey Jewels. Let's leave a day early. I mean we don't have work or anything else keeping up here. It would be great we would have an extra day there and everything." Emi said practically begging me. I looked at her.

"Hmmmm…that sounds really good but I don't know. I mean why would we want to spend an extra day with guys. Gross. They have cooties. " I said all of this with a straight face which was really hard for me to do.

"Oh shut up Jewels. You know that you want to go just as bad as I want to." Emi said. She had a point. Emi was sitting on the couch talking to me when I walked in the front room from the kitchen. She was starting to be obnoxious and loud.

"JEWELS I WANNA LEAVE! NOW!" She yelled not realizing that I had walked up behind her. I smacked her on the back of the head.

"No need to yell." She turned and looked at me. Her mouth fell open and she went silent which is a first for her.

"You like it?" I touched my now short hair. I had just got it cut and dyed; this was the first time that Emi had seen me for a couple of days. She got off of the couch and came over to me and started walking in circles around me. She did this a couple of times before I had to stop her.

"Emi, do that one more time and I'll smack upside the head even harder. You're starting to make me dizzy." I said putting my hands on her shoulders making her stop.

"I like it. It's purple and black. Good combo." She played with it fluffing it here and there for a little while. "It's so short. I'm used to you with long hair. I like it though. I like how you did long in the front and short in the back. Cool. I'm really glad you didn't go blonde. Cause then it would really show."

"Show what?" I was confused. Emi did that often.

"You're blondeness, see you've already gone and made my point." Emi smiled sitting back down on the couch.

"Fuck off. It's not my fault I act my hair color. Its more fun that way. Plus it's always a surprise when I say something smart." I said. I hate when Emi does that to me.

"Whatever you say, deary." Emi said with a smile.

"I'm going to call my mother and let her know that we're coming a day early. We'll stay with her one night with her but then we are going to go stay at Billie's." I said waling to the back porch over looking the pool, pulling out my cell phone I dialed her number.

"Hello?" A woman's voice came over the line.

"Mom?" I asked. It didn't sound like her.

"Juliet?" The woman asked. I rolled my eyes. I hate it when she calls me that. I knew that we could keep doing this all day long.

"Yes, I just wanted you to know we're flying out in a couple hours. We'll stay with you for the night. Then we are going to go to a friend's hours and stay there for the rest of the week. So would you pick us up from the airport?" I said in a rush. The less I talked to her the better.

"Okay honey. I'll be there." She hung up. I really don't think either of us were looking forward to seeing each other anymore. I went back inside.

"Let's go chicka! I will even let you drive!" I handed Emi my keys and automatically regretted it. We put our bags into the car and Emi pulled out barely missing our mailbox. I cringed and held onto the car door handle for dear life. I also got my phone out.

"I know I said we were gonna surprise them all but I think I should call Mike. He hates surprises. That way he'll know we are on our way unless you kill us." I said holding the door when Emi swerved missing another mailbox. I pulled my phone out.

_No time to search the world around_

'_Cause you know where I'll be found_

_When I come around_

I opened it and hit Mike's number and waited while it rang closing my eyes not wanting to see where I was going.

"Jay, babe! What's going on?" He asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"Well….," I paused to yell at Emi. "DAMN EM! SLOW THE FUCK DOWN. I SHOULD NEVER HAVE LET YOU DRIVE." She slowed down and I returned my attention back to Mike and what I was telling him.

"Sorry I just was calling to tell you we're leaving early. We're heading to the airport now." I said opening my eyes watching Emi's speed carefully.

"You're coming today? Well Billie and Tre will be glad to hear that." Mike said, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Mikey, you can't tell them. We want them to be surprised." I cut him off before he could say anymore or say anything to the other guys.

"Okay I get it." He said.

"Yeah so I'll see you all tomorrow. Tell them we say hey. Don't forget no telling them." I hung up the phone and looked over at Emi. She had a wide grin on her face.

"CALIFORNIA HERE WE COME!" She yelled loudly

"READY OR NOT!" I looked at here before we started laughing.

I had a feeling this was gonna be the trip of a lifetime and I for one could not wait for it to start.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Platypus (I Hate You)

Mike had been acting strangely distracted since yesterday afternoon. It started just after he got off of the phone with Juliet. I wasn't quite sure if I was correct about that or not and I wasn't sure of what to make of it either. It really seemed to bother him whatever it was. He was horrible in practice and he didn't even try to make an excuse like he normally would. After practice, Tre had already left so it was just Mike and me, we went upstairs where I stopped him and asked him.

"Mike what's going on? Your never that bad at practice even on a bad day." I looked at him expectantly.

"I can't tell you man, I promised that I wouldn't. Plus, you'll find out later today and that's all I'm saying." He looked at me. "Promise you'll like it."

"Okay man whatever." I walked past him and into the kitchen to grab a beer. I opened it and threw the lid in the trash before heading out to the living room and sat on the couch. "Don't forget we're picking up Juliet and Emi at the airport later." I took a sip of my beer. I couldn't wait for them to get here. This week was gonna be great. I wouldn't have to be completely alone in this big fuckin' house.

Your rise and fallBack up against the wallWhat goes around is coming back and haunting youIt's time to quitCause you ain't worth the shitUnder my shoes or the piss on the ground

"Yep." Was all he said before looking away. He knew something but wasn't telling me. I shook my head.

"Mike. I know one thing I do need to do before they get her is go to the grocery store. I need food and other stuff." I said and he nodded in agreement.

"We better go now then." Mike stood up and I looked at him for a minute before sitting my beer aside and getting up as well. I walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed my keys and my wallet.

"Lets go!" I followed Mike out to my car and got in. It only took us a few minutes to get to the store around the corner. We could have walked but I'm fuckin' lazy.

We went in and grabbed a cart. We were going up and down the different isles grabbing things I needed. I hoped the girls liked some of this stuff. I didn't know what they ate. ~Hope their not vegetarians.~ I thought as I put some steaks into the cart. I was going around the next corner to the other isle when I ran straight into someone. I realized it was a girl when she spoke.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry." She apologized and kept walking until Mike spoke.

"Emi?" I looked away from whatever food product I had been looking at to see Juliet's cousin standing a few feet from us looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh FUCK!" She said. I raised an eyebrow. "Hold on, stay right there and don't move an inch or I will kill you." She began walking away. "I'm serious now. One step and it's over." She disappeared. I heard her yell. "NO MOVING DAMMIT. DIDN'T YOU LISTEN?" I looked over at Mike to see that he had moved closer to me getting out of someone's way. His eyes were wide as he looked at me and shrugged.

"I don't know how she does it. I don't know if we should let her and Tre get together. It could be dangerous for us. Deadly really." Mike said. I was still laughing when Emi returned dragging a girl behind her. I didn't realize who it was until she looked at me.

"Juliet?" I asked surprised she had changed in past week since I saw her last.

"Yeah. Damn. We were gonna surprise you in like an hour. I was gonna just show up at your front door, but I guess it will be a little early." She jumped up and hugged me and then pulled back and yelled. "SURPRISE!"

"Well I definitely surprised. I was expecting to have to pick you up at the airport in an hour." I said as I looked over at Mike who just smiled. I got it then. "You knew you ass!" I smacked him.

"Sorry man. Like I said before I promised I wouldn't say anything to you or Tre." Mike went over to Juliet and hugged her. I heard him talk to her.

"Hey sis! Glad you're here!" She shook her head and smiled. They must have gotten close for him to call her sis. At least I didn't have to be jealous of my best friend. Mike let her go and went over to Emi who jumped on him and gave him a big kiss on the mouth before laughing and saying "Don't tell Tre but I always liked you best." Mike rolled his eyes and laughed at her. I turned my attention back to Juliet.

"Hey princess! I like your new look." I checked her out up and down. Up and down. I started with her purple and black hair to her face which in addition to her lip ring she now had a nose ring. Looking down some more I could see her black MCR shirt was cut high enough to show off a nice belly button ring. I could see I was really going to love her new look. It was definitely sexy.

No one loves you and you know itDon't pretend that you enjoy it or you don't careCause now I wouldn't lie or tellyou all the things you want to hearI hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you

"So what made you come out here early?" I asked. I was curious.

"Well we couldn't wait to come out here and see you guys. We didn't have to work and Emi was driving me up the wall. She wants to see Tre as soon as possible, so you might want to tell him. I'm sure they'll be able to keep each other entertained as well as everyone else." She said with laughter.

"That's true. They are crazy people. Perfect match." I said. I looked past Juliet to see Emi sneaking up behind her. I looked back at Juliet and pretended like I hadn't see anything. Juliet on the other hand had other plans. She suddenly turned around and grabbed Emi startling her enough to make her yell.

"JESUS FUCK!" The rest of us laughed. In the mist of us talking we had all forgot that we were in the middle of a grocery store. That is until we grew quiet. We looked at each other and laughed again.

I heard you're sickSucked on that cancer stickA throbbing tumor and a radiation highShit out of luckAnd now your time is upIt brings me pleasure just to know you're going to die

"Well if you guys are done lets get out of here." I said. Juliet looked at her cart and looked back at me.

"I think my mom should be up there at the checkout counter by now. Come on." She grabbed my arm and dragged me with her. Mike nodded and took my cart when I looked back at him and Emi. Emi had a sarcastic smile on her face. I sensed trouble.

When we got to the checkout counter Juliet went up to a woman about her height and with blonde hair. I thought they looked nothing alike.

"Mom, I want you to meet someone." She said getting the woman's attention. Her mother looked at me with disgust in her eyes before hiding it with a smile. I was beginning to see why Juliet didn't like her, well besides the abandonment thing.

"Mom, this is Billie. He's the guy I've been telling you about." She looked up at me and smiled.

"The boy with the band?" Her mother asked. ~Boy?~ I thought returning her look.

"Its nice to meet you Billie. I'm glad to finally put a face with the name." I raised an eyebrow and looked at Juliet who just rolled her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you as well ma'm." I polite even though I wanted to strangle the woman for judging me before she knew me.

Dickhead, fuckface, cock smoking, mother fucking,Asshole, dirty twat, waste of semen, I hope you die HEY

"Well mom, Emi and I are going over to his house for the rest of the week. Okay bye." Juliet said this in a rush before dragging me out of the store. We went to my car where Emi and Mike were already waiting.

"Bags are already in the car." Emi told us. She looked at Juliet and me. "So how did meeting Mrs. Bitch go?"

"She's still a bitch. She was judging him before I even introduced him. I hate people like that. She's just a cum guzzling gutter slut." Juliet turned her attention back to leaving.

"Okay awesome. Can we go. I can't stand that woman, all she does in nag and nag." She paused and looked at Emi. Emi just rolled her eyes like saying here we go again. Juliet continued in a perfect imitation of her mother. "Why did you dye your hair those hideous colors? Why did you put holes in your face? Why do you dress like that? Why do you listen to that crap? Why are you sitting there? Why are you breathing? Why do you live? Blah, blah, blah, fucking blah!" She ranted and looked like she would keep going if Emi hadn't stopped her.

"Jewels, we get it. You don't like her or more specifically you hate her. You can shut up now. Get into the car." Emi said with mock authority. I loved how these two acted around each other it was great.

We piled in my car and I drove us back to my house. Who knew what this next week would bring. I had a feeling that by the end I wouldn't want Julie, my princess, to leave.

Red eye, code blueI'd like to strangle youAnd watch your eyes bulge right out of your skullWhen you go downHead first into the groundI'll stand above you just to piss on your grave


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Wonder

I couldn't believe we were in California and that I had just left my bitch of a mother alone in a supermarket. I would have gone back in and chopped her head off if Emi hadn't stopped me. We hadn't even been with her for a full day. I was now currently sitting in the front seat of Billie's car right next to him. I looked over at him discreetly as I could but obviously not discreetly enough because he looked over at me.

"What?" He asked quietly so as not to be heard over Emi's big mouth. She was jabbering away at Mike talking about something. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. But not quite.

"Nothing." I answered looking away quickly. I heard him chuckle. I felt my face turn red and I don't know exactly why I was feeling so shy around him, all of the sudden.

"Not nothing if you're blushing." He stated glancing at me before turning his attention back to the road. I had to shake my head he was right.

_Midnight workings weather down the story line_

_I try to find the truth between all the lies_

_When bleeding is feeling and feeling ain't real_

_Will I see you when I open my eyes?_

_Will I see you when I open my eyes?_

"I don't know really. I can't describe how happy I am to be here." I couldn't look at him even though I really wanted to. I couldn't believe how shy I was being. I mean the man had already seen me naked. More naked than any other man had before. I know by now that my face had to be really red. I then noticed that the backseat was really quiet.

"Awwww…..Jewels! You're being cute!" I heard Emi say in a sickly sweet voice. I closed my eyes praying she wouldn't continue but alas she did. "Stop it now! Its making me want to puke! I don't have anyone to be cute for right now. Mike don't look at me like that you may be my favorite but Tre isn't here and he's the one I'm cute for all the time." Emi was trying to serious but was failing miserably. I looked back at her and had to laugh. She was trying to keep a straight face but couldn't do it worth shit. "Oh you can't tell Tre. It would hurt his widdle feelings." She looked at Mike for this.

"Yeah among other things." I said making Billie laugh along with Mike. Emi who sometimes thought like Tre took a few moments to understand what I had just said.

"Hey that's mean." Her face was red. I couldn't tell if she was in fact embarrassed or angry. I had a feeling I would find out soon enough.

_When breathing's a burden we all have to bear_

_And trust is one thing we're taught never to share_

_Somehow you just seem to shine_

_When loving means breaking and saying goodbye_

We had just pulled into the driveway and as soon as Billie stopped I got out. I was so busy looking at the house that I failed to notice that Emi had got out of the car, at least until it was too late. All I heard was a loud yell.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" I turned slightly just in time to see Emi tackle me. I hit the ground hard.

"OW….EMI!!! FUCK!!!" She was laughing at me. I heard other laughter joining in with hers and found both Mike and Billie laughing as well. I looked back at my cousin and started laughing as well. "Yep, just like when we were kids. The sneak attack, still works. She always loved to beat me up and she's the younger one."

I reached up and punched Emi in the shoulder making her hit me back. Pretty soon we were in an all out childish fight. We stopped play fighting when Mike told us he had to leave.

_And I can't help but wonder what it is you do_

_You help heal the pain and the thoughts of the truth_

_You're a question to the universe a wonder to the world_

_And somehow when I'm with you, I never get burned._

________________________________________________________________________

I was still laughing as I got into my car and drive away. Those two girls were crazy. Billie and Tre definitely had their hands full. They were lucky. I felt sorry for Billie though. He had to deal with the two of them alone for the rest of the day. One thing though I knew that Billie needed someone to help him get over Adrienne and love him for him and not what he does. Tre just need someone and me well I would find out when I found it.

I drove the fifteen minutes from Billie's house to mine slowly. I always hated coming home to an empty house. The only time I looked forward to going home was when Estelle was there, which wasn't very often. As I pulled into my driveway I looked next door to a house that had been up for sale for over a year to see a girl trying to haul boxes into the house. Somebody had finally bought it. I had to say the girl was cute. She had from what I could see shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, she had a little meat on her bones. I'm not judging I think she's cute. I could tell living next to her would be a trip. I was brought out of my thoughts by said girl.

"YOU ASSHOLE! THAT WAS EXPENSIVE! IF YOU BREAK THAT YOU WILL BUY IT GOT IT!" She was yelling at some guy. I couldn't tell if he was a mover or someone that she had hired to help. I smiled slightly. Yep this was going to be an adventure. I started walking towards my door when I heard a crash, and the sound of breaking glass a minute she was yelling once again.

"YOU'RE FIRED! NOW I DON'T HAVE PLATES! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE YOU SHITHEAD BROKE THEM." I heard her sigh before she continued quieter. "I'll just finish unloading myself, come over tomorrow and I'll pay you for the work you've already done minus the dishes."

_Caught in a trap of what we're taught to believe_

_When night overcomes day life's so hard to perceive_

_And that clock keeps on ticking through nights shattered skies_

_Where the stars are all broken and so are the ties_

_But the one thing remaining is you_

_When I'm broken and bleeding you pull me right through_

The guy nodded before walking off down the street. He looked relieved. I opened my door and sat my things just inside the door and walked over through her yard and stopped in front of her.

"Hi, I'm your neighbor Mike." I put my hand out which she took after a few moments of staring at me. I looked down and found my answer. He was wearing a Green Day shirt.

"Sorry, I'm Takisha. My friends called me T.K." She let go of my hand and put it up to her face which was now bright pink. "Sorry its just that I didn't expect you to be my neighbor of all people." her face went red.

"I didn't mean that how it sounded." She sighed looking away before continuing. "I didn't know that anyone famous lived on this street. Let alone the bass player from my favorite band."

_And I can't help but wonder what it is you do_

_You help heal the pain and the thoughts of the truth_

_You're a question to the universe a wonder to the world_

_And somehow when I'm with you_

"Hey that's fine. I haven't had that kind of reaction from anyone on this street for a long time." I smiled at her. "Ummm…you need some help?" I looked down at her noticing she was short.

"Yeah actually I could use some help. I guess you heard?" She pointed in the direction that the guy had went. I just shook my head. "Just so you know I'm not usually like that."

I grabbed a box, not saying anything and began walking toward her front door. She was following me close behind.

_There's nothing I'd rather do then be right there_

_To escape my whole life and all I fear_

_And I can't feel, am I really real_

_Come and wipe all my tears_

_Come and wipe all my tears._

I didn't take us long to unload all the boxes and get them into the house. She sat the last box on the floor by the kitchen and walked to the refrigerator.

"Drink?" She asked. I put my hand out. I heard her chuckle as she handed me the cold beer. I took a sip and looked at her. She was dark. A punk girl through and through. Dark eye makeup and dark purple lipstick. I liked it.

"So ah…..what made you move here to Oakland?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't want to stay with my parents any longer and I wanted to stalk you so this was the best I could do. Apparently I did better than I thought." She laughed at the look on my face. "but in all seriousness I always wanted to live here in California. I had always tried to get my parents to move here but they never wanted to. Just got here last week."

"You like it so far?" She smiled.

"Yeppers. I have a hot neighbor. Hello that would make me love California more than anything." I rolled my eyes and took another sip of beer before laughing.

_And I can't help but wonder what it is do you_

_You help heal the pain and the thoughts of the truth_

_You're a question to the universe a wonder to the world_

_And somehow when I'm with you_

It was going to be nice having a friend next door, a hot neighbor. Maybe more than just a hot neighbor one day, we'll have to wait and see. All I knew was that I really liked her personality.

_I can't help but wonder what it is do you_

_You help heal the pain and the thoughts of the truth_

_You're a question to the universe a wonder to the world _

_And somehow when I'm with you, I never get burned._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: I'm Only Me When I'm With You

Last night Billie, Emi, and I stayed up late watching movies, acting stupid and just hanging out. I ended up really getting to know Billie a lot better. Before we went to bed he mentioned that his two boys might be coming over the next day, he just wasn't sure exactly when Adrienne was going to bring them over. I couldn't wait but I was nervous about meeting them. I mean I wasn't even really dating Billie at least I don't think so. Anyway Emi says that I'm great with kids but I'm not so sure. I think I'm always the one that makes the babies cry. I fell asleep with these thoughts.

I opened my eyes slowly the next morning only to see two green eyes right next to my face and they did not belong to me. Realizing this I screamed bloody murder.

"AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!" As I screamed I sat up fast causing me to fall of the other side of the bed. I stood up quickly to see the offending party was a mini Billie Joe. All I could do was stand there and stare at him. He stood on the other side of the bed and stared right back at me, that is until the bedroom door opened. Both of us looked up to see Billie Joe in the doorway.

"JAKE!" I heard him say. I had returned my attention back to the kid with my hand over my heart, breathing hard. It took me a few minutes for my breathing to return to normal. "I told you to stay out of the guest rooms."

_Friday night beneath the stars,_

_in a field behind your yard,_

_you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky._

_ sometimes we don't say a thing;_

_just listen to the crickets I need is right here by my side._

_ I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you._

Billie turned his attention to me when I moved to sit on the bed.

"You okay Princess?" He asked. I shook my head before answering him.

"Yeah, I'm okay! He just scared the crap outta me. I haven't been scared like that in a while." I said looking over at Jake. Before Billie could say anything I raised my hand and spoke to Jake. "Good job Buddy! High-five!"

He shyly came over and gave me a high-five before walking back over to his dad smiling. I smiled back at him and glanced up at Billie Joe, who just shook his head. I looked back at Jake getting his attention and spoke to him.

"Jake do you want to help me with something?" He shook his head excitedly. I kinda wondered how old he was. I knew he wasn't any younger than seven but no older than ten. I was guessing closer to ten. "Okay, can you go and get me a glass of water and meet me outside the other guest room?" Jake shook his head once more and headed out the door towards the kitchen.

"Princess?" Billie asked sitting on the bed next to me.

"Yeah?" I responded leaning into him.

"Am I going to have to keep you away from my children?" He asked. I pulled away giving him a confused look.

"NO! Why?" I asked before I overreacted to him teasing me or something simple like that.

"You're teaching my youngest how to pull pranks. Good pranks. I'll end up being his guinea pig. Tre is usually the one trying to teach him pranks." I giggled and leaned back into him.

_I'm only up when you're not down _

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do _

_you drive me crazy half the time;_

_the other half im only trying to let you know that what I feel is true_

_I'm only me when I'm with you._

"Well think of it this way. If its not them it will most likely be me and Emi and probably Tre as well. Or…….all three of us together plus, the boys. You know we'll get them in on anything we do. Maybe Mike as well. He can be fun once in a while." My eyes sparkled. The look on his face was priceless.

"Man, this week is going to be crazy isn't it. Especially if you guys have Tre around thrown into the mix." I winked at Billie and walked out the door. I saw Jake walking toward me carefully carrying a full glass of water down the hall.

"Okay buddy! I want you to sneak into this room!" I took the glass of water from him, "and I want you to stare at the girl in the exact same way you stared at me, okay. I'll do the rest." I heard Billie come up behind me while Jake disappeared into the room.

"You know that you're gonna regret this later." He stated. I turned and smiled at him.

"Probably, but right now it's fun." I turned back and walked into the room that Jake had just entered. I heard Billie walk back down the hall and go down the stairs. I turned my attention to Jake and Emi. Emi was sprawled out over the bed, with the pillows and blankets on the floor or hanging off the bed.

~At least this will be easier now that she's not covered up.~ I thought. Jake continued to stare at her for a few minutes before she began to stir a little bit.

"Jewels, stop staring at me. You know I don't like it." She said and moved a little bit more kicking the last pillow off the bed. That was my queue. I lifted the glass over her and slowly began to pour it all over her. She jumped up quickly yelling.

"OH SHIT THAT'S COLD! COLD, COLD WATER! OH GOD THAT'S COLD, SO COLD!" Jake giggled and ran out of the room seeming to sense trouble. I was blind for a second.

"TRAITOR!" I yelled after him laughing playfully.

_Just a small town boy and girl_

_livin' in a crazy world._

_Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true._

_ I don't try to hide my tears,_

_The secrets, my deepest fears. _

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do. _

_And you know everything about me._

_You say you can't live without me._

Emi had been jumping up and down frantically flailing her arms until I spoke. She stopped. I immediately stopped laughing.

"Shit!" I said and took off running. Emi was chasing closely behind me.

"Wait until I get you Jewels. You will die! I will get you, you know I will." We both ran down the hallway. I slowed down a bit as we reached the top of the stairs when Emi caught me. I lost my footing and we both tumbled down the stairs.

"OWWWW! FUCK!!" We said together as we landed. I started laughing after I realized that I was uninjured. Everyone was crowded close to us. Emi at least had a soft landing. ME! I knew that I would be sore later from thisfight.

Next thing I knew I had two young boys throwing themselves on top of Emi. I then heard the childish voice of Tre fucking Cool.

"Ohhhh YAY! A doggie pile!" I heard him clap excitedly before he joined the boys on top of the pile landing all his weight on all of us.

"Oh God Tre!" I gasp. "What did you eat this morning for breakfast? You're going to break my ribs. And I can't breathe." I yelled the best I could from the bottom of the pile. Eventually Billie got Tre and the boys off of me. He grabbed my hand and helped me stand up to sit on the couch. That was when I realized we had a new member in the audience. I had never seen this girl that was sitting on the couch next to Mike. She was certainly pretty. A punk. Loving it already. I liked her. She was laughing, Mike looked happy. When did all this happen? I wondered.

__________________________________________________

Mike had told me all his friends were crazy. But this was great. I really didn't believe him at first. I mean I knew the band of course but I didn't think it would be this crazy. I believed him now. I looked at Mike when one girl with short black and purple hair finally noticed me. He cleared his throat.

"Jay, Emi. This is Takisha, she just moved in next door to me and she's my friend." He introduced me to the girls. I had met everyone else earlier.

"Everyone calls me T.K. You guys can if you want." The girls just looked at me curiously until suddenly the girl with the black and purple hair came over and quickly gave me a hug.

"Welcome to our crazy little group. I can already tell the you will fit in quite nicely, perfectly actually. I mean you're hanging out with Mike and you can stand him. So far so good." I smiled at the girl and giggled. "I'm Jay by the way." Mike finally caught up after this.

"Hey Jay no fair. I brought you a new friend and this is the thanks I get? I'll never bring you any friends ever again." Mike stood up and winked at me discreetly and walked into the kitchen. Jay stopped laughing and followed him. She missed the winking.

"But Mike I was kidding! Don't be mad! I don't like it when people get mad at me! You know that!" I could tell she was beginning to get upset until she realized that Mike was laughing. She smiled before yelling.

"YOU ASS! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!! I REALLY THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE MAD AT ME." She punched him in the arm before he gave her a hug. I glanced over at everyone and noticed that Billie Joe had a strange look on his face. Mike let her go, taking my attention away from Billie I noticed she came back over and sat by me.

"My name is actually Juliet. You can call me Jewels or Jay. Either one but never ever call me Juliet. The only one who gets away with that is my mother." She stopped and gave a look. "And Billie." She finished.

"What's that Princess?" Billie asked. His attention was quickly taken away again by his two boys who were now sitting with him.

_I'm only up when you're not._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. _

_It's like no matter what I do._

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_the other half im only trying to let you know that what I feel is true._

_I'm only me when I'm with you._

"Nothing Bill. Just talking bout you! Nothing good. I promise." I smiled at the two. Billie looked up at her before answering.

"K, babe." Jay just shook her head. I laughed. Mike came back into the living room and pointed to his watch.

"Oh right. Sorry to meet you and run but I need to finish unpacking boxes of stuff back at my house. So we're gonna go." I said. The girls were the only ones listening and they nodded.

"We might come by." Jay said. Emi nodded before bringing her hand up and hitting Jay in the back of the head. "OW EMI!"

"We'll be over later sometime." Emi said smiling while Jay just rubbed the back of her head.

"Okay. Laters then!" Mike and I walked out the door. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"You realize if you let them help you that you're things may get unpacked but you're house will be a disaster. Jay, Emi and Tre together is not a good thing. You'll have five kids with those three, Jake and Joey and maybe six if you include Billie. They will all be helping destroy you're house."

"Eh, that's okay. I like them. They actually seem like they'll be a lot of fun. I like the girls. I'm just glad I have so many friends right after moving here. Its nice." I was buckling up and having to fight with the buckle. I struggled for a few more minutes before it finally clicked.

"You okay." I nodded, so he continued, "I hope you know what your doing." Mike said backing out of the drive. We headed back to my house I couldn't wait for the others to get there.

_When I'm with anybody else it's so hard to be myself._

_Only you can tell._

"I do." was my only reply.

_That I'm only up when you're not down._

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground._

_It's like no matter what I do. _

_Well you drive me crazy half the time;_

_the other half im only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. _

_I'm only me._

_Who I wanna be_

_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

_With you_

_Uh huh_

_Yeah _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Paint Spray and Bon fires.

Takisha and Mike had left a couple hours ago and so had Tre and Emi. So now for the first time since I met him I was alone with Billie with exception of his boys.

"Does Adrienne know that you have two stray girls living with you?" I asked as I walked up behind Billie in the kitchen. He was standing at the sliding glass door watching the boys play in the swimming pool.

"No, I didn't say anything about you guys. She might not have let them come over, but then again she promised that she would always let me see them whenever." He looked at me with a sad look, I know the divorce had to be hard on him. To be with someone for so long and just have them drop you like you were nothing, that's rough. I walked over and gave him a hug which he accepted.

"Okay now why don' t you go play with you're boys. They're only here for the day right?" He nodded so I continued talking. "I'll hang out around the house, you play with the boys. I'll get to know them later. Today is your day." I finished before he could say anything. He ended up nodding and going outside.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch wondering what I was going to do for the next couple of hours. I looked around for a bit before something caught my eye. I stood up and walked over to a set of drawers that were holding god knows what and reached under it and grabbed a wadded up piece of paper. I stood up and looked outside to see Billie in the pool with the boys. I knew I shouldn't but my curiosity got the best of me. I uncrumpled the note as I sat back down on the couch to read it. It was a note from Adrienne.

Billie,  
I'm sorry that it had to happen this way. I just hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. I'm giving the photo album to you . All of our pictures. Keep all our memories safe. Please keep this. Like I said last night you'll find a great girl for you one day. Don't forget that I do still love you. Never forget.  
Adie.

I put the note down and looked back outside at Billie. I had always thought that Adrienne and Billie had a perfect life I mean they were together for 15 years. They always looked so happy in the pictures from the magazines. I guess you can't always believe what you see or read. I looked back down at the note and sighed. I set it down on the table next to what looked like a photo album. That definitely wasn't there last night. I gently picked it up and looked at the front cover. It was a picture of Billie and Adrienne on their wedding day. I began looking through all the pictures. I didn't realize how long I had sat there until I felt someone sit next to me and speak.

"Those were great times." I looked up sharply to see Billie's face next to me looking at a picture of him and Adrienne at some BBQ. He was standing behind her holding her around the waist. They were both smiling.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been nosey. I've always thought that pictures always tell a story about people. You know like things they can never actually say, things that are hard for them to say sometimes show up in pictures. But I should have asked first. And here I found this under those drawers." I closed the photo album and handed him the now uncrumpled note. I started to get up when I felt him grab my wrist.

"Hey don't feel bad. I don't mind that you looked. I probably would have showed you sometime." He held up the note. "Did you read this?"

I had to be honest. "Yes."

He shook his head and it looked like he wanted to say something but there was a knock at the door. I kept Billie from getting up.

"I'll get it." I walked over and opened it thinking it was probably Mike or Tre with the girls in tow. I looked up shocked. There stood Adrienne in all her glory. I couldn't speak. I just opened the door wider and let her in. She walked right past me to the living room where Billie still sat looking at the note.

"Who is she?" Was her only question and the only way she let Billie know she was there.

No hi no fuck you go to hell nothing. Just a question. I shut the door and walked into the living room standing off to the side behind her.

"A friend Adrienne. She staying here with one of her friends for awhile." He said standing up to face her. I had a feeling it was the first time he had seen her face to face since she left him. I stayed in my place.

"Your new girlfriend? You didn't say anything about having girls over." She said eyeing me closely. I knew she was judging me. She didn't even know me.

"She's a little young don't you think, Billie." She turned back to him obviously waiting for an answer. I interrupted, I could tell Billie was actually at a loss for words.

"Yes, I'm a little young. I'm 25 actually and we are just friends." She looked at me surprised like she didn't know that I could talk. Yes people I do have vocal cords.

We were all interrupted by the sound of feet running from upstairs. A few minutes later the boys came into view.

"Come on boys. Say bye to your dad and his friend, we've got to go." Adrienne began walking away. I watched as Billie said bye to his sons.

"Adrienne can I talk to you?" I asked quietly. I knew that Billie heard since he looked up at me. She nodded and I followed her outside.

"I'm Juliet and just so you know I'm not trying to get in the way of anything." I took a breath before continuing. "I just want to be here for Billie. He's a really good friend and I stayed in the house while he played outside with Jake and Joey, and if it would make you feel better I could always leave when there here."

"You love him don't you?" It wasn't really a question but more of a statement. I looked back at her surprised.

"What?"

"You love him, Billie, I mean. He just doesn't know it." She stated. I didn't say anything but shook my head slowly.

"It's hard not too." She sighed and continued. "You're okay. You'll be good for him. I may not know you but I'm usually a good judge of character. Don't hurt him. I did. He doesn't deserve it again." At that point the boys came running outside towards their mother. "Between you and me. Billie always deserved someone more than me. Maybe that could be you. Just don't give up on him okay."

I shook my head in agreement and watched as her and the boys drove away. I walked slowly back to Billie.

"What did she say?" He asked. I just shook my head and walked past him and went up to my room. I couldn't understand why she was expecting me to be the one to put Billie's heart back together. I could barely keep myself together. For another thing was it so obvious that ,in the little amount of time that I had known Billie, I was in love with him. Got I'm am so transparent. Probably to everyone except Billie. I laid back on my bed thinking. I heard the phone ring a few times before it stopped. A few minutes later I heard a knock on my door, I didn't move. I heard the door open then I felt the bed shift.

"Hey are you okay?" Was the only question he asked. I looked over at him and shook my head.

"Yeah, I'm okay. She just shocked me a little that's all." I replied looking away for a second before looking back.

"You want to talk about it?" I shook my head in a definite no.

"Maybe sometime later when the time is right, but not right now." I sat up. "I heard the phone ring. Was it important?"  
"Nah, it was just Mike wondering when we were coming over to Takisha's to help her unpack." I nodded.

"You want to go now?" I asked getting up. He nodded and left the room. It didn't take us long before we were pulling up to Mike's house. We walked over to Takisha's.

"JEWELS! I THOUGHT WE HAD LOST YOU TO THE DARKSIDE FOREVER. I PRAYED THE YOU WOULD COME AND HERE YOU ARE!" Emi yelled from the front porch. I just shook my head. There was gonna be some trouble later.

It didn't take Takisha long to give us all jobs to do. I still couldn't believe that she gave Emi and Tre a job together, and even one that involved paint. I knew she would regret that later. I was busy unpacking her living room with the help of Billie. I have no clue what Mike was doing.

A little later I heard footsteps coming from the front hall. I looked up in the door way just in time to see Emi. She had a spray paint can in her hand. I looked over at Billie who just raised his eyebrows.

"Emi where are you going with that?" I asked her pointing toward the empty can of green spray paint. She looked at me innocently before walking over to me and whispered.

"Wait until you see Tre!" She didn't say anything more as she quickly turned away and walked out the back door. I looked over at Billie and smiled. Trouble was definitely brewing. A few minutes later I heard Mike burst out laughing in the front hall.

"HOLY FUCK TRE! WHAT DID YOU LET HER DO TO YOU?" I was currently putting all of Takisha's movies and cd's in her entertainment center. Hearing Mike yell I put down the movies in my hand and walked to the front hall. I turned the corner and couldn't help but laugh, there was Tre standing in all his glory spray painted from head to toe. I looked behind him and saw his body outlined on the wall. I laughed harder and soon began to cry.

Tre grinned and looked behind him.

"Yeah we thought that we would give Takisha a little gift. From us to her. Something she would always remember." I couldn't say anything all I could do was laugh more. Mike was still laughing leaning up against the wall trying to breathe. I finally stopped laughing enough to talk.

"Yeah until she has you paint over it." I was still laughing as I walked back into T.K.'s living room. I quickly went back to what I was doing before when I heard a boom from the back yard. I sat up and waited knowing that trouble was brewing. A few seconds later my suspicions were confirmed.

"OKAY! WHO THE FUCK THREW THIS IN THE BON FIRE?" I sat there staring at Takisha as she was covered with black soot from the small explosion. It was hard for me to keep from laughing again especially when I looked at the object in her hand. It was the green spray paint can. At this I let a small laugh out but one look from Takisha put a stop to that.

"It wasn't me, but you should look behind you and you might find the culprit." I stood up and looked behind Takisha as she slowly turned around. Emi was trying to silently sneak into the house and pretend to do something else. She had stopped moving at my words.

"You tattle tail." Was Emi's only reply as she took off running away from Takisha who looked ready to kill.

'Yep just wait until she sees the front hall. Green Day might be missing a member of their band.' I thought to myself as I sat back down smiling. I saw Takisha chase Emi into the front hall. I sat back and waited.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY WALL?" She yelled and I heard Emi laugh. "Is that Tre's body outline?" I heard Takisha asked calmly.

"Yeah, we thought it would be a great reminder of the first day you moved into your new house. It was perfectly beautiful and then you asked your crazy new friends to help unpack. Now we know that you'll never ask again." Emi replied calmly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"SURPRISE!" Tre jumped out at her from behind some plant that was there. I saw Takisha jump about ten feet into the air. Mike came into the room smiling.

"See told you that you didn't know what you were getting yourself into." He said making us all laugh. Yeah we were a bunch of crazy people.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Forgetful Minds Think Alike

It was a couple of hours later before we finished unpacking Takisha's house. I almost, key word almost, felt sorry for Emi and Tre, but in the end Takisha ended up leaving the imprint of Tre up on her wall. A memento she said. We were all out in her back yard looking at the destruction that is Emi, small boom left a lot of debris all over the yard, so that was our next job, I personally thought that the two of them should have to clean it up themselves, they did it. I walked around the yard picking up small bits of stuff when Billie came up behind me.

"So uhhhh…..you want to see if we can get out of this somehow?" I looked up at him before answering him.

"I don't really think that Takisha will let us get out of this." I waved my hand to include the whole yard. "Unless…..I get Takisha to make Emi and Tre do it. They'll hate me for a couple days but they deserve it." I dropped what I was doing and walked over to Takisha, who was standing where the fire was still smoldering a little.

"T, hey I was wondering if uhhhh….Billie and I could…uhhhh….you know leave." I said looking away from her. I looked back up at her and saw that she was smirking.

"I'm not your mother. You didn't make this mess and you've been helping me all day so whatever. I was thinking of quitting for the day anyway." I watched as she kicked some of the ashes around. I smiled and walked back to Billie.

"SCORE!" I heard a yell over by the pool. I looked over to see Emi in the pool soaking wet.

"TRE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Emi screamed as she swam toward the latter.

"You are not going to push him in. He's still covered with paint and I don't want to drain my pool because the water is all green." Takisha said calmly. I then noticed that Tre was in fact still covered with the green paint, it was all dry and beginning to flake in places. I giggle and turned back around and walked toward Billie shaking my head.

"Come on Billie lets get out of here. I think its going to get rowdy real quick and I don't want to be put in the corner." I took Billie's hand and dragged him off.

"SEE YA GUYS!" I yelled walking off.

"SEE YA!" I heard four voices answer back.

"Come on lets go". Billie laughed and we both went out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jewels and Billie escaped from the wrath that has become known as Takisha there was only Takisha, Mike, Tre and me left at the house. I was completely soaked from head to toe, I will get Tre back for pushing me into the pool. I will find a way to exact my revenge. I stood there glaring at Tre trying to think of something I could do. Sometimes, since I've met Tre I wonder why I like him, but then again we're practically alike. I gave up on thinking and walked over to one of the sun chairs by the pool and sat down, looking around the yard I saw the mess I had made.

~It's not my fault they should have kept me away from fire.~ I thought as I watched Mike interact with Takisha. The two were actually cute together. Complete opposites though. Takisha was loud, from what I could tell and Mike, well Mike is quite.

"Emi?" I heard Tre ask cautiously breaking me from my thoughts. I looked over at him.

"Yes, Tre?" I replied in a quite voice, raising an eyebrow at his fearful look.

"Are you mad at me?" His question made it hard for me not to smile. He had such a child like innocence sometimes.

"Yes." I deadpanned.

"I was just playing around. I figure it would be fun. I didn't want to make you mad." Tre said keeping up the child like innocence.

"Whatever." I stood up slowly and walked away from him. Once I wasn't facing him anymore I smirked. Just a few more minutes of torture.

"Emmmiiiii….." Tre practically whined. "I'm sorry."

I turned around suddenly and attacked him knocking us both into the pool. I had completely forgot that he was still covered in green spray paint. Oops.

"SCORE!!" I yelled imitating him as I surfaced laughing.

"EMI THAT WASN'T FAIR!" Tre continued to whine playfully. "I think you're in trouble though." He looked over by the pool's edge. I followed his gaze and saw a very amused Mike trying to hold in his laughter and Takisha who didn't look happy. I smiled angelically at her.

"That won't work." She turned and walked away. I looked around the pool and saw green spots floating here and there.

"Oops! My bad. Its Tre's fault he let his guard down." I said laughing still.

Takisha cracked a smile before shaking her head.

"Get out guys. I'll get you some dry clothes, if you guys were anyone else I would have either killed you and buried your bodies or thrown something at you for fucking up my pool." Takisha said as Tre and I got out of the pool and followed her into the house. We stood by the door waiting for her to bring the clothes. I didn't think she would appreciate it if we dripped all over her new clean carpet.

"Do you think she's still mad?" Tre whispered as he leaned over to me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Tre if she was still mad she wouldn't be giving us clothes. If it was Jewels, then I would be worried." I replied looking back toward the door. The sun had gone down while we were goofing off and it was getting a little cold standing in the wet clothes. I wished she would hurry.

"Here guys. You know you can come in. I'm pretty sure that water dries." Takisha said handing us the clothes and some towels.

"Oh, thanks. I call the bathroom." I raced past Tre and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind me. I changed quickly and went to find everyone in the living room. Sitting next to Tre I remembered something.

"Tre weren't you supposed to do something today? I think it was supposed to be important." I looked at him. He looked at me before he gave a look of concentration.

"SHIT!" He yelled jumping up.

"What?" I asked getting up as well. I figured if he was leaving I should go with him. After all I was basically staying with him. The only problem Jewels didn't know yet.

"I was supposed to get Ramona from the airport like two hours ago. Her mother is going to kill me." Tre replied walking over and grabbing his keys, my eyes got big.

"You forgot your kid? Now I know that we have to much in common. Can I go with you?" I looked at him expectantly.

"Sure, we got to hurry though." He said already halfway out the door.

"See ya guys." I said to Mike and Takisha. "Glad we could help you out." I turned and ran out the door before Takisha could answer.

Hopefully the next day Tre and I would still be alive. I had a feeling we were driving into trouble. As usual.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Planning Parties

It was February. I forgot that it was February. A very important month for any Green Day fan but it was even more important if you were a friend of said band. It was Billie's birthday tomorrow. I had completely forgotten, what a dumb ass am I? I was sitting in the kitchen early in the morning thinking about this knowing that Billie was still asleep upstairs I decided to call Mike. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Mike speaking." He answered after a few rings.

"Jewels speaking." I mocked him smiling.

"What do you want at…7:00 in the morning?" I could tell he looked at his watch.

"Well, oh knowledgeable one, I was wondering what Billie likes to do for his birthday. Does he usually have a party or anything like that?"

"He usually has a party. Adrienne always planned them so I don't know what really went into them. I just showed up for the cake, ice-cream and beer." I rolled my eyes, typical reply from a guy.

"Do you think he would be up to having a party this year? I mean I know that it's a little early after the divorce and all but I was thinking maybe it would take his mind off of everything." I said at a slight whisper afraid of being to loud.

"I know something else that would take his mind off Adrienne." I barely heard Mike mumble.

"What?"

"Nothing." He replied quickly.

"That's what I thought. Do you think it should just be close friends and family?" I said turning the conversation back to party plans.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. He hasn't seen his mom or his brothers and sisters for awhile. I think he would like to see them."

"Okay so, should I call his mother or should I let you do that. I mean I don't know her or have ever met her." I said slightly apprehensive about calling his mother. I wasn't even his girlfriend, I was a friend, but I didn't want her getting the wrong idea. Even if I wouldn't mind if that idea were in fact true.

"I'll call her today. She'll get a hold of the brothers and sisters. Hopefully a few will be able to come. So are we making this a surprise party? If so don't tell Tre, the poor guy can't keep a secret if his life depended on it."

"Yeah I guess we could. It should be fun. It might do him so good." I smiled at the phone like Mike could see me. I rolled my eyes at myself. "I'll go ahead and call Emi and Takisha unless you want to call Takisha as well.

"No you can call the girls." Mike replied a little reluctantly. He seemed to be able to sense I was fishing for some information.

"Okay fine then, I'm going to go back to seep and then I'll call Takisha and Emi."

"K, bye." A few seconds later Mike hung up. I put my phone back down on the counter and walked upstairs to the guest room that I as staying in. Within minutes of hitting the pillow I was asleep once again.

I hung up from talking to Jewels. The birthday party was a really good idea, and very sweet of her to do. Adrienne sometimes could treat giving "Billie a party as a chore, something she didn't really want to do. Jewels really seemed to be interested in throwing him a birthday party. I picked up the phone once more and dialed a phone number that I had known most of my childhood. I waited a few moments for the phone to ring and another few minutes to give her time to get to the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey mom." I said smiling. I hadn't talked to her in a long time.

"Michael…how are you?" She asked. I could hear the shock in hear voice over the unsuspected call.

"I'm doing okay."

"How is my youngest son?"

"Billie is doing alright. In fact he is the reason I'm calling. As you know Billie is going to be turning 37 years old tomorrow and a newly acquired friend wants to throw a birthday party for him and was wondering if you would like to come. Also try to get Alen, Anna, and the others to come, if possible." I explained and asked.

"Oh, how wonderful. Of course I'll be there. I'm assuming that I'm not supposed to mention anything to Billie." His mother, Ollie, asked.

"We would prefer if you didn't. No telling Tre either, you know how he is."

"Oh of course poor boy couldn't keep a secret for the life of him." I laughed at her reply.

"Okay, I'm going to call a few more people. If you would call the others it would help a lot." I said.

"I can do that. I'll let you get to work. Oh who is this new friend of his? A girl?" She asked.

"You'll have to ask him, mom, it's not for me to tell." I replied knowing that I had pretty much given everything away then. I didn't know that Billie talked about her all the time and neither did his mother.

"So it is a girl. Is she nice?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself tomorrow."

"Oh fine keep it from me. I'll figure out who it is. Do I know her?" She was going to keep pushing until I gave her something.

"No you don't know her. You'll meet Jewels tomorrow and yes she is really sweet and has been really good to Billie since she met him." I cringed. Billie was going to kill me. I knew that Ollie would be calling him soon and would be asking about this new girl. Crap.

"Okay, I can tell that you aren't going to tell me anymore. I'll see you tomorrow dear."

"Bye Ollie." I hung up before either of us could say anything else. As I was hanging up I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Who were you talkin' to?" A girl asked me.

" I was talking to Billie's mom and before that I was talking to Jewels." I replied turning around and hugging her.

"What did Jewels want this early?" She asked.

"Well, she's actually supposed to call you later today and invite you, so I really shouldn't tell you ahead of time." I smiled down at her.

"Are you trying to keep me all to yourself, Mr. Pritchard?"

"I might be Ms. Kisha. Would that be a problem?"

"Nope, I don't think so." She smiled up at me. I smiled back down at her. "Does it have anything to do with the fact that it's Billie's birthday tomorrow?"

"What is it with you girls and having all of our birthdays memorized?" I teased while I nodded my head, so I wouldn't really be giving anything away.

"It's just something we do. So there's going to be a party...awesome…tomorrow?" I nodded to answer her question. That way she was guessing everything. I didn't want to take all the fun away from Jewels.

"No telling Tre."

"Okay…Is he bringing Ramona? I mean I know he forgot her the other day but he wouldn't leave her at home while he went and had fun at a party…would he?"

"No, he'll bring her. By the way he forgot Ramona about a month ago and Emi doesn't let him forget it. I'm going to have to figure out whether or not I can get Estelle, or if I can even get Adrienne to let the boys come without her being there. She's started to be a little bitchy when it comes to the kids. I think it has something to do with this new guy she's with. I think she's taking everything out on Billie and is using the kids, but I can't prove it and I don't know for sure if it could be true.

"We'll figure something out. No worries." She reached up and gave me a kiss on the lips before turning around and heading toward the bedroom. I don't know what I did to get a girl like this but I planned on having her around for awhile.

Now only if Billie would get his head out of his ass and tell Juliet exactly what he felt for her we would all have someone in our lives. But all I could do was encourage him and let him do his thing.

I woke up a couple hours later, getting up I walked downstairs. Looking around I couldn't find Billie anywhere, until I heard the strumming of a guitar coming from the basement/practice room for the band. I decided not to bother him, I walked into the kitchen and picked up my phone and walked over to the refrigerator and looked at the number hanging on the door. It was now or never, I needed to know if the boys would be able to come to the party. I took a deep breath and began dialing. I let the breath go when the phone began to ring. It rang a few times before I heard a woman's voice answer.

"Hello?"

"Adrienne?" I asked thinking maybe I had dialed a wrong number. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that I hadn't.

"This is she, who is this?" She asked.

"Ummm…this is Juliet Aldridge…I'm a…" She cut me off before I could finish.

"You're the girl I met at the beginning of the week at Billie's?" I shook my head before voicing my answer.

"Yeah, I'm the one. I'm sorry to bother you but Mike and I are throwing Billie a birthday party tomorrow and we were wondering if the boys could come. You're more than welcome if you want to come as well." Trying to keep the peace as my Aunt would say.

"Well, I won't be able to make it but I'll drop the boys off." She said sounding like she actually didn't care.

"Okay that will be fine." I replied, glad that the boys were able to come at all.

"Okay I'll bring them by tomorrow." With that she hung up. I didn't even get to tell her thank you. Oh well. I took another breath before calling Takisha, who I expected was actually with Mike, and Emi. As soon as I got off the phone with them I heard someone come up behind me.

"Billie, Emi has tried many times to sneak up on me and has failed." I heard him sigh before he finished approaching. I turned around to face him. He surprised me by giving me a hug.

"Thank you." Was all he said.

"For what?" When he let me go, stepping back he spoke.

"For what you're doing tomorrow for me." I panicked for a minute thinking he found out about the party.

"What am I doing for you tomorrow?"

"I heard you asking Adrienne if the boys could come over tomorrow for my birthday," I saw him smile before he spoke again, "party."

"Dammit, you weren't supposed to know about it, so SURPRISE!" I yelled throwing my arms into the air and jumped. I heard him chuckle at my antics.

"You didn't have to do that but it means a lot that you would make sure that Joey and Jake are there. I wouldn't even care if anyone else showed up as long as they did." He came forward and hugged me again. "It really means a lot."

"It's not a problem at all…just promise tomorrow that you will pretend to be surprised. We were all worried about Tre spilling the beans…and here I've already done it just by calling people. I should have made Mike…." Billie cut me off by suddenly kissing me. It was very brief much to my disappointment. I didn't even have time to respond.

"Again thank you." With that he turned around and went back to the basement leaving me standing there in a state of shock and disappointment. He also left me in a state of confusion. I was already confused about how I felt about him. But what did that kiss mean? I was going to be leaving to go back to Missouri a couple days after his birthday. If he didn't want me to go he had better tell me quick before it's too late.

Little did I know that the next day would hold more than a few surprises for me and for Billie Joe.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Birthday Boys and Drunken Revelations

Mike and I had gotten everyone invited yesterday and today I made Mike and Tre take Billie out somewhere, anywhere to get him out of the house so I could decorate. I was hoping that Emi would be here to help me but she said no insisted that she had something very important to do. I couldn't even get her to tell me what was so important.

Mike of course then had to put me on edge and make even more nervous than I already was by mentioning that Billie's mother would most likely be showing up early. Which mean that I would be meeting her without Billie being around. I never thought I was good at meeting parents. For once I wanted to make a really good first impression, especially since it was Billie's mother. I think if it was anyone else's mother I wouldn't have given a rats ass but it was Billie's mother so I was nervous. I didn't know if Billie had even mentioned me or if his mother even knew of the age difference between the two of us. I mean twelve years is quite a difference. I should really, really stop trying to freak myself out. Then I would make an ass out of myself.

Sighing I looked around the house and decided that if I was going to decorate that I needed to clean up a bit. It didn't take much since the house is kept pretty clean anyway. I hung up some streamers and a few other decorations before deciding that I should start on the balloons. I had just sat on the couch and put a balloon up to my mouth when the door bell rang. I looked at the red balloon in my hand and threw it to the side.

"JUST A MINUTE!" I yelled. I stood up and walked to the door and let out a breath. I wasn't sure who was on the other side. I really hoped that it was my mother. I hadn't talked to her since I walked out of the supermarket and left her in the line.

I opened the door to reveal an older woman who resembled Billie a great deal. I realized that this must be his mother. I didn't get to say anything before she spoke.

"Hi dear, you must be Juliet. Billie has told me so much about you." Her voice was soft but somewhat scratchy, smoky type.

"Nothing bad I hope." I joked nervously as I stepped aside allowing her entry into the house.

"All good things. Oh, how rude of me. I'm Ollie Armstrong. Billie's mom if you hadn't guessed. I feel like I know you already, he hasn't talked about anyone this much since he met Adrienne." She stopped and looked around the living room. "It looks like you've got a good head start on the decorations. Mike didn't tell you I was coming over early did he?"

"Actually he said you might. I was a little nervous so I figured that it would help if I worked a little bit." I gave her another nervous smile.

"Oh, well no need to be nervous. Is there anything in particular you would like me to do?" She asked walking slowly over to the couch before sitting down.

"Well actually you could blow up those balloons for me so I can go start on the cake. Here I have a small plastic balloon pump. I like to cheat…I never have enough air. Although Emi, my cousin, says that I'm full of hot air." I heard her laugh at that. I turned to watch her for a moment when I saw her reach for the pump and a purple balloon.

"Okay I'm off to bake a cake." I left her to the balloons and I went into the kitchen. The way the kitchen was set up I could see her and hear her from the living room. We spent the next to hours talking back and forth. I listened to all her stories about Billie growing up, many I was sure he would not want her to tell. By the time we finished it decorating and getting all the food and drinks together it was late afternoon. Almost time for the party to start.

Not soon after people started to slowly trickle in. Only two of his siblings were able to make it for the party, his older brother Alen and sister Anna. I was glad they made it. The rest of the band showed up as well as some people from Adeline records and Reprise records. It was about 5:00 when the doorbell rang. I looked around the room and saw that everyone was here. I couldn't imagine who it could be, then it hit me…Billie's boys. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Hi, guys!" I opened the door revealing Jake and Joey. Standing farther back behind them stood Adrienne. "Go on in guys."

"Hi Juliet!" The boys said in unison as they gave me a small hug. Adrienne stayed where she was as the boy went inside.

"You want to join us?" I asked mostly out of courtesy. I knew that it would probably be awkward for both sides if she were there.

"No thanks, I think it would be a little weird. Just tell him happy birthday for me." She said as she started heading for her car.

"I will. I promise." I said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"You're a nice girl, Juliet. Stay that way." I knew that it had to be really weird for her. She had been the one throwing Billie these parties in this house for fifteen years and now here I was taking her place of sorts.

"Thanks." I said. She nodded and walked to her car passing Tre and Ramona.

"Tre? I thought you were with Billie?" I asked smiling at Ramona before turning my attention back to Tre.

"I was but I had to pick up Ramona from her friends house for the party. Don't worry I didn't say anything to Bill. I kept it a secret." I saw Ramona roll her eyes at her father. "Ramona I want you to meet Juliet. Juliet this is my daughter Ramona."

"Yeah, I'm the one he forgets all the time." She said smiling. I could tell she believed it to some degree. I would have to remember to talk to Tre later.

"It's nice to meet you, Ramona. Jake and Joey are inside somewhere if you want to join them." With that said Ramona had disappeared.

"Okay Tre, get your ass in here. It's almost time for Mike to bring Billie around." I said looking out at the street and almost pushed Tre into the house as I saw Mike's car come into view.

***********************************************************************

I sat in the passenger seat of Mikes car as we drove back to my house. I almost felt bad that I already knew about the party. At least I didn't know who was going to be there, except of course my boys, I had a feeling that Juliet made sure they were there. I hadn't seen them since before the St. Louis show. So that was at least month or two ago. I couldn't believe that time had gone by so fast I have been officially single for almost a month. I was brought out of my thoughts by Mike getting out of the car.

"Bill, we're here." Mike said as he shut his door.

"Okay." I opened my door and got out slowly trying to prepare myself for the surprise.

We walked to the door and Mike pushed me in front of him before we walked inside. What a considerate friend. Sarcasm rocks.

"SURPRISE!!" I heard yelled at me from every direction. Before I could tell who exactly was here I felt two pairs of arms wrap themselves around my waist. Looking down I saw both of my sons, seeing them I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hey guys." I said quietly while kneeling down so I could hug them both better.

"Hi dad…happy birthday." I looked over their heads and caught Juliet watching us. She was standing next to my mother, who was wiping tears from her eyes. She knew how hard it was for me to be away from my boys. I looked over at Juliet again and noticed that she was wiping her eyes as well. I nodded at her to which she smiled and nodded back.

I made my rounds saying hello to everyone and getting a few beers and some food in the process. We officially ate and opened my presents, by 9:00 I could really feel the alcohol in my body starting to effect me. By then most of the people had left so it was just Mike, Takisha, Tre and Emi. My mother, brother and sister were still here as well, and of course Juliet and all the kids. The kids were running around somewhere, I'm really having a hard time concentrating. Soon I found myself stumbling slightly to the kitchen, finding Juliet sitting at the kitchen table by herself.

"Hey beautiful, what are you doing in here by yourself?" I asked sitting down next to her. I scooted closer to her once I was seated.

"Nothing, I just needed a moment by myself. You were busy with everyone so I decided to sneak away for a second. I guess I was caught. You having fun?" She asked trying to change the subject but me being drunk it was easily done.

"Yeah, lots of fun. I think this has got to be the best birthday party I've had in a long time. I would have more fun with you out there with me."

"Would you? You don't need me to have fun Billie."

"I know, I don't need you but I still want you out there with me. Plus my mother likes you…I…uhhhh…heard she told you embarrassing stories." I hope that I'm making sense to her.

"She does? Really?" She looked like she didn't believe me.

"Really…really…I promise. I've…uhhhh…been wanting to tell you something…" At that moment my mother and siblings decided that they were going to leave so they came in to say good bye. Getting up I gave my sister a hug. I gave my mother a hug. Before I let go she whispered to me "She's a good girl don't let her go, Billie."

"I won't mom." I whispered back before letting her go. I gave my brother a handshake and a clap on the back before they disappeared. I sat back down at the table and brought my attention back to Juliet.

"What was I saying?" I asked trying to remember.

"Ummmm…you have been wanting to tell me something." She said looking up from her hands to me. She looked sad.

"Right…ummmm…I've been wanting to tell you…but I don't really know how…ummmm…I kinda like you…a lot…" I looked up at her to see if she was following what I was saying.

"I know you like me Billie, otherwise you wouldn't let me stay here." I sighed heavily hearing her reply.

"Nooo…Nooo…that's not what…I mean…I liiikkkeee you…I really like you…" I drew out the words.

"You like me? Like as in more than…?" Her eyes were wide now that she understood.

"More that a…friend…I have for awhile. I've been…scared…I guess to tell you…the truth." I closed my eyes trying to finish the sentence and still make sense. "I haven't done this for fifteen years and it's all new to me."

"Billie…I…" I didn't let her say anything more than that before I continued. If I was going to tell her I needed to tell her all at once.

"I know…we…,we haven't…known each other that long but I can't help it…you…, you make it easy." I said. We sat there in silence for a few moments just looking at each other.

"Billie…I…" Once again we were interrupted, this time by Mike. The rest of the gang was leaving. I wanted to kill them all at that moment. Mike has been trying to get me to tell her how I felt all week.

"Guys we're going to go. We'll come by tomorrow to help with the clean up." Mike said gesturing to the front room.

"Okay…better make it afternoon." Juliet said quietly she didn't look happy with the interruption either.

"Okay well, we'll see you tomorrow." Mike walked over and gave Juliet a hug. I walked them all to the door. Mike hung back a moment. "I ruined something didn't I?"

"Yeah, man you did but I guess it will be okay." Mike nodded and clapped me on the back before leaving. I went back into the kitchen to find Juliet standing leaning on the counter, looking like she wanted to say something. Before she could say anything Joey came into the room.

"Dad, can you play me something before bed?" He was using the puppy dog eyes to his full advantage. Sighing I nodded my head before looking at Juliet.

"Go ahead." She gave me a small sad smile. I nodded again before following Joey to the basement.

Twenty minutes later I carried Joey to his room and went to mine. Changing into my night clothes, I sat on my bed for a few minutes before getting up and walking down the hall to Juliet's room. I opened the door softly, looking in I saw that she was already asleep. I walked to her side and watched her for a few minutes before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you." I whispered before leaving her room and heading down to mine.

************************************************************************

I heard Billie enter my room and walk to my side. I kept my eyes shut letting him think I was asleep. A few seconds later I felt his lips on my forehead. Then he spoke words I never thought that I would hear from him.

"I love you." He left a few moments later.

I opened my eyes and stared at the door before whispering. "I love you too, Billie."

I just hoped that he really meant what he said and that it wasn't just the ramblings of a drunk man. I decided that I wasn't going to bring it up. I would let him start the conversation, that way I would know that it was all him not the alcohol talking. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep not knowing that my decision would probably end up causing me more pain then comfort.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: To Tell Or Not To Tell That Is The Question…**

**The next morning I woke with a pounding headache. Looking to my beside table I saw a glass of water and two aspirin. Juliet was so good to me. I laid there for a second remembering my party. Juliet had done a really good job. I jolted up remembering that I had almost told her how I felt. I had almost told her everything. Everything. I almost told her that I loved her. It scared the shit out of me, it had been a long time since I had been scared to say I love you. I had fallen in love with someone knew in two months, was that natural? To move on so fast? If I was truthful with myself I would say that I fell in love with her the night we met but I wasn't ready to go that far. Then I remembered something Mike had told me earlier in the week.**

_****Flashback****_

"_**Mike I don't know what to do. She leaves at the end of the week. I really don't want her to go. I can be myself around her, she likes my kids, she pays attention to them. I just don't want to see her go." I said looking at him from my seat on the couch. Juliet had decided to spend the day with Emi and Takisha, having a girls day. Mike and Tre were both over at my house.**_

"_**Do you love her Bill?" Mike asked bluntly.**_

"_**What?" His question had taken me by surprise. It was one I didn't expect. Of course this is Mike we're talking about.**_

"_**Do you love her?" Tre asked repeating Mike's question. Both of them were looking at me waiting for an answer. I looked away from them and out the bay windows overlooking the front yard, I looked down at my hands before sighing. "Bill?"**_

"_**I don't know guys…at least not for sure…I know that I like her a lot. I like her enough not to want to see her leave…I don't want her to go. I want her to stay here with me." I replied looking between Mike and Tre.**_

"_**Well man, I'm not sure what to tell you. I don't know exactly how to help you." Mike said plainly. "I mean the only thing I could suggest would be to listen to what's in here." Mike put his hand up to my heart. "And not what's in here telling you to run away." Mike said putting his finger on my forehead.**_

"_**His brain?" Tre asked, breaking up the seriousness. Sadly he was seriously asking the question.**_

"_**You've been talking to my mother?" I asked jokingly. Mike smiled but shook his head. Leaning back into the couch cushion he spoke.**_

"_**Yeah, actually. That was what she said she thought you should do. I actually agree with her. It's probably the one thing that won't steer you in the wrong direction." He smiled, a goofy smile but I knew that he absolutely believed what he was saying.**_

_**~Follow my heart…like it was that easy. What if my fucking heart doesn't know what it wants? ~ I thought to myself before nodding my head agreeing with Mike's logic.**_

_****End Flashback****_

**~Follow your heart~ I thought before getting up, taking the aspirin and walked downstairs to see what Juliet was doing.**

**I walked quietly down the stairs into the opening between the living room and the kitchen to find Juliet and Joey laying on the floor playing cards. I stood there quietly watching them.**

"**Damn, you won again Joe! How do you do it?" She asked Joey.**

"**Dad taught me a few things." Joey said. I grinned knowing he was right. I had taught him a few cheats for many a game.**

"**So he taught you to cheat at cards?" Joey shook his head. I need to teach him a difference between when to lie and when to tell the truth. Right then he should have lied. Joey looked up and caught my eye. I raised my finger to my lips keeping him quiet. He looked from me to Juliet before he spoke again.**

"**Do you love my dad?" He asked it so suddenly I think the question caught Juliet off guard.**

"**Wh…wh…what?" I knew she was shocked and was trying to figure out what to tell my fourteen year old son.**

"**Do you love my dad? Cause I think he loves you." Joey said this time catching me off guard. How could my young son see something that I had only just figured out?**

"**How do you know that?" She asked setting her cards down. At this movement for her I backed up and turned the corner just inside the kitchen and sat on the floor with my back against the wall. **

"**The way he looks at you." Joey paused and seemed to be thinking. "He looks at you the way he used to look at mom before they broke up. I think you love him too."**

"**Really now." She said quietly. I had to strain to hear her.**

"**Yep. You treat dad normal…all the other girls we met…ever only liked him cause he was famous. You like him cause he's a person not a celebrity. You pay attention to Jake and me. Mom's new boyfriend always ignores us when we are with mom. You don't smile like you do with dad with anyone else. Do you love him?" He asked again after his long explanation. I leaned into the wall wanting to know the answer to this important question. She went silent for a few moments.**

"**Joey…I…I don't know. I'm still a little confused about it. I do know that I like your dad more than I've ever like any other guy, maybe I do. Love takes time, and it's certainly not easy. I've never had anyone really to love me, for me, for who I am except my Aunt Karla. So I don't have that much experience." She said neither confirming or denying that she loved me or even had feelings for me.**

"**I love you Juliet." Joey said before I heard him get up. Juliet had her back to the kitchen so I chanced a peek. I saw Joey go over to her and give her a hug. She spoke into his small shoulder and I could barely understand her. But it was crystal clear to me.**

"**I love you too, Joey!" She sat there hugging him back tightly. I knew without a doubt right then and there that I loved Juliet. Nothing could change that. I just was having a hard time getting it into words to let her know. At the same time I could feel the doubt lingering in the back of my mind.**

**I heard them moving around, I sat back against the wall hoping against all hope that Juliet wouldn't walk in.**

"**What are you gonna do?" Joey asked standing up with Juliet.**

"**I'm going to go upstairs and pack. I need to go back home for awhile." I remembered then that today was her last day. She was leaving in the morning. "I need time to think." She replied.**

"**Will you be back?" Joey asked. I held my breath.**

"**I don't know Joey, I don't know. I hope so." Was her reply, I silently thanked her for not lying to my son. The next few minutes were followed by silence before I heard a set of footsteps going up the stairs and a pair coming towards the kitchen. **

"**Sorry dad…I tried." Joey said looking down at me. " I tried hard."**

"**I know Joe. I know. Where did she go?" I asked making sure she had gone upstairs before I attempted to sneak out of the kitchen.**

"**Upstairs to pack." He answered looking said. I stood up and went out to the living room. I didn't realize that in such a short time that Juliet had worked her way into all of our hearts. "I'm going to my room dad." **

**He paused at the bottom of the stairs, "I think you should try dad. I know you want her to stay too."**

**I stared after my son from the recliner. It amazed me how insightful he was for such a young boy.**

************************************************************

**I walked into my room and started packing my clothes, leaving out a sleep outfit for tonight and an outfit for tomorrow. In the week I had lived here I had made myself a home of sorts in this room. I was comfortable here, this I knew. I also knew that I loved Billie and his kids but I was unsure of his feelings. I just needed some time away, some time to think. I needed to talk to my aunt. She always knows the answer to everything.**

**I packed until evening. I hadn't heard anything from Billie, even though I knew he was downstairs. I could hear Joey in his room next door, Jakes room was silent, he was spending the weekend at a friends house. I zipped my bag closed. Turning around, I was going to put my bag by the door, I found Billie Joe standing by the doorway.**

"**Don't go!" He said not moving from the door.**

"**Billie…" I started but stopped. I didn't really have a good argument for leaving. I just knew I need time.**

"**Stay Juliet…you know you want to." He stepped towards me and took my bag from my hand and threw it by the door. He touched my arm. "I want you to stay."**

**At this statement I almost agreed to stay but I stuck to my guns. "Billie, it's not that I don't want to stay its just that I don't know what I want. I don't know for sure where I need to be, where I want to be… I need some time to figure this out." I said waving my arms to include everything us including him.**

"**What is there to figure out…I feel something between us. There's a chemistry. You can't tell me that you don't feel it too. It's been there since we met." He said taking a hold of my other arm pulling me towards him until there was about an inch between us. "You can't run away from everything."**

**I looked up at him. He thought I was running away, I felt myself getting defensive and a little angry. "I'm not running away, Billie Joe! I'm trying to figure out what I want, and who I am. I have to do that before anything else. I'm twenty-five years old, I need to find out what direction I want my life to take. You of all people should understand where I'm coming from." **

**He looked down at me for a few minutes before sighing. " I don't want to see you go. I don't want to watch you walk out that front door."**

"**Why?" I knew that I shouldn't ask it would just make him clam up about his feelings but I needed to know exactly why he wanted me to stay. My heart skipped a beat.**

"**What?" He asked taking his eyes from mine and looking away. I reached up and turned his face back towards mine. I could see the doubt swarming in his eyes, but I also saw another emotion that I really hoped he would share with me. Something I wasn't quite sure he would.**

"**You don't know, do you? You don't know why exactly you want me to stay, do you? See that is exactly why I have to go. We both need to figure out what we want." I said letting my hand fall from his face. I reached for his hand which he gave to me freely. I looked up at him and lifted my face up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I need this Billie. Please understand."**

"**Fine." He replied before he dropped my hand and abruptly turned and walked out of the room. I stood there for a few minutes, staring at the spot he had just been. I felt my heart break.**

**I didn't know exactly how long I had stood in that same spot staring into space before I heard a light knock on the door. I looked up to see Mike standing in the doorway. Immediately I felt the tears spring into my eyes. I think Billie just broke my heart. Mike saw the tears and came into the room and hugged me. "Hey, what's wrong?"**

**I knew that he knew but he was giving me a chance to explain my side. I was sure that he had already talked to Billie and knew what he thought of all this. "We argued about me leaving." I sniffled hugging Mike tighter.**

"**Jewels, he's just scared that you won't come back." He put his chin on the top of my head. "He's afraid you're going to leave him forever…He doesn't want to be hurt again."**

"**Why though? I never said I wasn't going to come back. I just said I didn't know." I said looking up at Mike.**

"**He's afraid that once you get home that you'll miss it so much and realize that you don't need him as much as he wants you too." Mike said letting me go and leading me over to the bed to sit.**

"**Whatever that doesn't make any sense. I haven't done anything to make him think I don't want him. Or that I don't need him. I mean I love him." I looked up at Mike my eyes wide. I had just said it out loud. Hearing myself say it made it even more true in my heart. Then I could understand Billie's logic. Mike sighed.**

"**Well, guys in love do really stupid shit." Mike stated before groaning his eyes widening.**

"**What?" I asked my eyes widening as well. He had just told me the Billie loved me too. No was in love with me.**

"**Shit." Mike said as he ran his hand through his hair. He looked at my shocked expression. "I wasn't supposed to say anything, but since I already have. I might as well explain." **

"**What did Billie say?" I practically demanded. Neither of us realized that Joey was still in his bedroom next door listening intently through the wall.**

"**I just spoke to him downstairs. That's why he doesn't want you to leave. He loves you. He doesn't want to let you go, but at the same time he doesn't want to hold you back. He doesn't want to watch you walk out the front door and out of his life and have the chance that you might never come back." He explained watching my face for a clue as to what I was thinking.**

"**Why didn't he just tell me?" I asked the tears back in my eyes, a few falling over the edge. "It would have made this so much easier."**

"**How so? You didn't tell him either." Mike pointed out. At this he was right. I hadn't told Billie how I felt either. So I couldn't blame him.**

"**He basically told me last night. Everyone kept interrupting." Mike looked down sheepishly. "I didn't want it to be all drunken talk to I didn't mention it. I was waiting for him to see if it was true."**

"**Jewels, he's a guy. We already have a hard enough time telling a girl how we feel that's just expecting too much. We don't normally do that. He did that once with Adrienne and look where he's at."**

**I looked at Mike tears still falling down my cheeks, "Fifteen years of marriage is what he got, two great little boys and I'm not Adrienne." I said standing up and making my way to the door. **

"**Where are you going? Mike asked a bit fearful.**

"**I'm going to find out the truth." I said. Mike groaned and followed me out the door. **

"**Has anyone told you how stubborn you are?" He asked.**

"**Yes, my Aunt." I replied before making my down the stairs. Mike was still following me closely.**

*****************************************************************

"**How long?" I heard her ask from the stairs. I could see that she had been crying and I immediately felt guilty. That was not my intention to make her cry. I looked behind her to see Mike shrug.**

"**What?" I gave her a confused look. I wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. Mike stood there gesturing trying to help me out.**

"**How long?" She asked again before turning to glare at Mike, who was still half way through gesturing. "Don't help him!"**

**At her words it all came together, Mike had told. God sometimes he was worse then Tre. She knew I loved her but she wanted to hear the words come from me. I was just too scared to say them. I must have took too long answering because fresh tears welled up in her eyes. She turned around and looked at Mike. "Guess you were wrong."**

**I knew then that I had fucked up. Big time. She ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut.**

******************************************************************

**The next morning when I woke up the house was quiet. Joey was still in his room asleep, Jake had got back last night, so he was asleep in his bed. I listened for any sign of Juliet. I went to her room and looked in, no sign of her. I knew then that I had really fucked up. Her room was spotless. All her stuff was gone…She was gone….she had gone back to Missouri and I didn't know whether or not she was coming back. **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Last Night On Earth

I picked up the phone once more and this time I only got halfway through dialing his number before I slammed the phone down on the table. I let out a heavy sigh.

~Stop being such a baby, Jewels. Call him. Just pick up the phone and dial the numbers. It's not that hard.~ I thought reaching for the phone again. ~But, you're the one that left him remember.~ This was the beginning of a battle that I had yet to win. I had been arguing with myself for three days since I left Billie's. Do I call him or leave it alone. This inner argument had been going non-stop since I showed up on my Aunts doorstep. ~Call him!~ My heart screamed at me, while my brain was in total opposition once more. ~He'll never want to talk to you…you left him…just like his wife. After you promised yourself not too.~

"Shut up!" I yelled out loud. I was so caught up in myself that I never heard my Aunt walk in. She had been watching me for a few minutes now.

"Juliet….just call him." I heard her voice and whipped around so fast I think I gave myself whiplash.

"How long have you been there?" I asked ignoring what she had said.

"Long enough to see that you miss whoever this boy is." My Aunt walked over and wrapped me up in a hug. I couldn't keep the tears from falling. She held me as I cried. "You've been a mess since you got here. Don't think I haven't noticed…you've always been one to smile and laugh…since you've been home you've done none of that. I just want to at least know the name of the boy that has made my girl so sad. If you'll tell me, maybe I could help."

I let out a loud sigh and sniffled before shaking my head against her neck. She slowly let me go and guided me to the couch in the front room. I sighed once more before I began to talk.

"You know my favorite band?" I asked her before I went into the full story.

"Green Day, how could I not know them after all you and Emi used to talk about them all the time." She answered.

"Well, when we went to St. Louis for the concert we ended up meeting them at a club." I looked down at my hands and began playing with my nails. "I met Billie Joe before either of the other guys in the band. I've always had a crush on him, so meeting him and getting to dance with him was like a dream come true. Well we ended up sleeping together…."

She interrupted me, "After only knowing him one night…Juliet….that's not like you."

"I know but I also knew that if I didn't do it then I would most likely regret it for the rest of my life. I don't mean the part about sleeping with him, although it was great, I meant about just meeting him in general." I sighed again. "The next day I met Mike, he's the bass player, and ended up having breakfast with him. We exchanged numbers and that's how I ended up getting in touch with Billie again. Emi and I came home after that."

"So what happened in California?" My Aunt asked looking confused.

"I fell in love." I stated. I decided it was a stupid thing to try and lie to myself about how I felt.

"You fell in love? With who?"

"Billie Joe Armstrong." I stated looking at her. "I never stayed with mom, after that first day I realized that I didn't want to get to know my mother. She never cared about me, she just wanted to change me into what she wanted, I stayed with Billie at his house. Emi was there too."

"So this past week you've been staying with a famous musician? And you fell in love with him?"

"He makes me happy, Aunt Karla. I don't know exactly what made me fall in love with him. Him being famous actually has nothing to do with it. I think its all the little things. I don't know." I drifted off as I felt my face get a little red.

"Well the only thing I can tell you is that if you love Billie Joe so much then I would suggest that you listen to your heart. What does it tell you? That is the one thing that will never lie to you." She said patting my hand before getting off of the couch and leaving me by myself.

~What does my heart tell me?~ I sat there for a few minutes thinking. Suddenly I knew what I must do. I turned and picked up the phone again and took a deep breath, I dialed the number quickly before I could change my mind. I sat there and waited for him to pick up the other end.

_I text a postcard sent to you_

_Did it go through?_

_Sending all my love to you_

_You are the moonlight in my life every night_

_Giving all my love to you_

"Owww…!" I exclaimed rubbing the back of my head, turning around to see who had hit me. I saw Emi glaring at me.

"Well, it should fucking hurt. You asshole, you're a fucking idiot!" Emi practically yelled at me. I looked over to Mike, Tre, and Takisha sitting on the couch for help. Nothin' doin'. None of them would help me. "She loves you…That's all she wanted….she wanted to hear you say it….she would have stayed if you had just got your head out of your ass, but nooooo….Billie Joe Armstrong can't express his feelings. You hid your feelings so well that you let her leave…you just let her walk out the front door…" Emi pointed to the door like I didn't know where it was. "…God you are a fucking idiot!"

I looked at her for a few minutes before I realized that she was done yelling at me.

"She didn't tell me how she felt either." I said jumping to my defense. I am a very private person. Mike and Tre both knew this…it has always been hard for me to express my feelings. The only woman I had ever really shared my feeling with was Adrienne and that turned out horribly. I saw Emi raise her eyebrows at this before I heard someone clear their throat.

"Not in some many words man….." Tre said looking at me, "…but she has…in everything she has done since she's been here." Tre looked over at Mike before looking back at me and continuing. " She does show you."

I looked at Tre surprised, ~since when did he get so smart?~ I thought. Before I could say anything Mike jumped in with his thoughts.

"Who hangs out with your boys, when its your turn for them, when you have to write a new song that's suddenly popped into your head and you don't want to forget it, without complaint? Who threw you a birthday party just because she could, even though she didn't know half of the people on the guest list? Who calls your mother everyday since they met just to talk, because she wants to, not because she feels obligated? Who would do all of that for you just because she can? Who?" He asked looking at me. At that moment I couldn't hear anything around me. I got lost in my thoughts.

Coming out of my thoughts I realized that Mike and everyone else was actually waiting for me to answer that question. Suddenly I felt as if I was a five year old boy again getting in trouble and having everyone ganging up on me wasn't helping. It made me feel trapped and uncomfortable. They were forcing me to talk about my feelings. After a few seconds I cleared my throat. "Juliet?"

I heard one of the girls sigh. "Billie, its not a test and yes, it is Juliet." Emi said jumping back in. "Jewels has had a crush on you for years…years. But she never thought that she would get the chance to meet you and when she did she was ecstatic. When you to became friends she couldn't believe how lucky she was….she told me she couldn't understand why such a great guy would like a girl like her…" I tried to ask her what she meant but she wouldn't let me speak. "She's 25 years old and has only had one serious relationship and that didn't end the best…she was hurt…I know that you were married for 15 years and that it just fell apart but I don't want you to walk out on her or never tell her how you feel….it would kill her…she hasn't had a boyfriend since the last guy and she hasn't shown any interest in any other guy since she met you. All I'm trying to say is that you two are a like in more ways than you think… she has a really hard time expressing her feelings, just like you…you can't expect her to be the one to make the first move. Even though technically you already did two months ago." I looked at her clueless as to what she meant.

"You asked her to dance Billie. You took that leap already…you guys have already slept together…how much harder would it be for you just to admit out loud to her that you love her. That is all she needs to hear." I soaked in everything that Emi had said and looked around the room. I gave a relieved sigh when no one else said anything. Of course that was ruined when Takisha cleared her throat.

"Billie, the only thing you can do now is go after her. You have to tell her to her face. Not over the phone or through a letter. If you're still uncomfortable saying it out loud. Make sure you actions tell her. Let them tell her." She smiled brightly when I shook my head in agreement.

"Okay," I nodded my head again barely believing that I was actually going to do this. I was going to really fight for something I wanted. I did it once I should be able to do it again.

"Good, your bags are already packed and in the car." Tre said loudly. "We packed it up while you were asleep this morning."

I looked around at everyone shocked. Mike threw my car keys to me, I caught them and looked back at him. "You guys knew that she was going to leave?"

"Well no, not really. I had a feeling but that was it. I was hoping that you would make it work in the end. But as you know…" Emi said gesturing toward me.

I stood up and walked towards the front door. Grabbing the knob I turned around. "Thanks guys." I had a feeling if it were anybody else they wouldn't have tried half as much. As I stepped out on the front step I heard the phone ring. I turned around to find myself facing Emi.

"Go Billie, we'll get the phone, and take care of the house." Emi said pushing me fully out of the door. I still couldn't believe that I was actually doing this. I got into my car and headed to the airport. Pulling on the freeway I dodged in and out of traffic I realized that I was doing the right thing. Since Juliet left I hadn't been happy. She made me happy. I don't know how she did it, but she was becoming my world.

_My beating heart belongs to you_

_I walked for miles 'til I found you_

_I'm here to honor you_

_If I lose everything in the fire_

_I'm sending all my love to you._

The phone rang what seemed like forever before a man's voice came over the line. It definitely wasn't Billie. I knew his voice.

"Mike?" I asked really hoping I was right. It sounded like him.

"Jewels?" I heard him ask sounding surprised.

"Yeah, why are you answering Billie's phone?" I asked.

"Ummm…I was the closet to the phone and plus he's not in the room." He said before I could hear him talking to someone quietly. He must have had the phone covered because I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I knew the other person as well. It was Emi. I hadn't talked to her since the day before I left and I found out that she was going to stay in California with Tre.

"Mike, I can still hear you talking and you can't disguise Emi's loud mouth." I said cracking a small smile when I heard Emi huff in outrage. "Seriously though is Billie there? I really need to talk to him it's really important."

"I'm sorry Jewels, you actually just missed him. He left, and I don't know when he'll be back." Mike said. I felt disappointed.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll just try back later then." I said feeling more disappointed as the seconds ticked by. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Jewels, he probably won't be back tonight." Mike said.

"Okay, tomorrow then." I was going to keep trying even if it killed me or broke my heart. I hung up the phone before Mike could say another word. Putting down the phone I felt the tears trying to escape. I took a deep breath holding them at bay. I walked to my room hoping that tomorrow would be a better day for me.

_With every breath that I am worth_

_Here on Earth_

_I'm sending all my love to you _

_So if you dare to second guess_

_You can rest assured_

_That all my love's for you._

"I'm glad we made him take a flight tonight and will be there tomorrow. They've only been apart for three days and she sounded like shit." I said as Takisha got off the couch and walked over to me.

"Yeah, but at least she'll be happy tomorrow. Wonder what he'll do when he meets her Aunt Karla. Karla is all the family she has….she doesn't count before you say anything Tre…If Aunt Karla doesn't approve then I don't know what will happen. I'm pretty sure that as long as Jewels is happy then she'll approve of anything." Emi said leaning back into Tre smiling.

"I think they'll be okay. I just hope that Billie will finally open up to her and tell her exactly how he feels. If he doesn't it may not get better." I said.

"Mike, Billie likes to keep he feelings locked up but I think that maybe Juliet is important enough to him, in this short amount of time, that he'll be willing to lay his heart on the floor. Willing to give his heart to her, and I'm pretty sure that she would do the same for him, if only he tells her." Takisha said giving me a kiss on the cheek and pulling on my arm, she started walking towards the door.

"Well guys I guess you in charge of the house tonight. Don't destroy it. I don't think Billie would be too pleased to come home to a wrecked house." I said. I looked at Takisha who was looking at Emi.

"Or a burned down house, or blown up house." Takisha said raising her eyebrows at Emi who smiled sheepishly.

"That was only one time and it was an accident."

"Yeah the maniacal laughter really let me see that." Takisha said as she walked out the door.

"WHATEVER KISHA YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!" Emi yelled out the door to us. I laughed feeling really glad that I wasn't staying with Tre and Emi. Those two with their antics were a horrible combination.

"WHATEVER EMI! BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANT!" Takisha yelled back as she buckled up. I got into the car and kissed her on the cheek before driving away.

_**In the house**_

"What do you wanna do?" Tre asked me.

"I don't know what you wanna do?" I replied.

"I don't know what you wanna do?" Tre grinned

"I don't know what you wanna do?" I smiled before I realized what exactly we were doing.

"I don't know what you wanna do?" Tre let out a little giggle after asking this time.

"Okay don't start that again. Lets watch a movie." I said walking over to the entertainment system and searched through all of Billie's DVD's until I found one I liked.

"What one we watchin'?" Tre asked.

"Live Free or Die Hard" I replied as I put the disk into the DVD player.

"That's a good one." Tre said as I turned off all the lights and sat down next to him to enjoy the movie.

"I'm glad Billie's going. It will at least prove something to her." I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"Yep." Was Tre's short reply before the movie started.

_My beating heart belongs to you_

_I walked for miles 'til I found you_

_I'm here to honor you_

_If I lose everything in the fire_

_I'm sending all my love to you._

Twenty minutes after getting my bags checked I was sitting on a plane bound for Missouri surrounded by people heading to the same place. The kid sitting next to me looked like he was going have a heart attack. He looked to be around Jake's age.

"You have a piece of paper?" I asked him. He nodded, he smile getting bigger. As I was talking I noticed that I had caught his mother's attention. "I'll sign it for you."

"You don't have to do that sir, I'm sorry if my son was bothering you." The woman said.

"It's no problem, he wasn't bothering me, in fact he hasn't said a word." I said with a small laugh. I took the paper from the boy, signed it and gave it back.

"So where are you headed?" The woman asked.

"Lake of the Ozarks." I replied, actually I wasn't exactly sure where I was going at least not for sure. I was glad that I had my phone with me so I could call Emi for directions.

"Oh, vacation?" She asked smiling.

"Something like that." I replied looking back towards the front of the plane. She got the point that I was done talking and quite asking me questions.

I knew for sure that now I was doing the right thing. This time I was going to tell her, not just show her how I felt. I just hoped that she would listen.

_My beating heart belongs to you_

_I walked for miles 'til I found you_

_I'm here to honor you_

_If I lose everything in the fire_

_Did I ever make it through?_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Finally!!

I stepped off the plane and made my way over to the baggage claim. As I stood there waiting for my luggage I could feel eyes on me. Ignoring the feeling I got my phone out and called Emi.

"Hello?" I heard a groggy voice come over the line. Seems that I had woken her up. Looking down at my watch I saw that it was past noon. I hope that her and Tre weren't up late doing anything that leaned towards the dirty side. Snickering I realized it probably didn't matter, they would where ever they were.

"Emi, it's Billie…ummm…I need to know…shit…hold on." I said as I saw my bags almost all the way past me. I made a lunge for them, grabbing them I was finally able to move out of the way of the other people waiting. "Sorry had to grab my bags…"

I didn't hear a reply, I figured that Emi probably fell back asleep. "EMI!" I yelled into the phone causing a few people to look up and stare when they realized who I was.

"WHAT ASSBAG? I'M AWAKE." She yelled back at me. I laughed quietly.

"I need Juliet's address if I'm going to get there." I had no idea where to go from the airport.

"Oh yeah…sorry should have gave it to you _before_ you left. It's uhhhh…hold on…let me think…right it's uhhhh…693 River Drive Greenview Missouri 65020. Just put that into a cars GPS unit and you should make it okay." I rolled my eyes as she explained how to put the address into a GPS before I interrupted her.

"Emi, I'm pretty sure I'm not an idiot I know how to work a GPS unit."

"Okay." She replied before promptly hanging up on me. I looked down at my phone and rolled my eyes once more. "Thanks." I said sarcastically.

Looking around I located the car rental place, bending down I grabbed my bags and walked toward it still feeling eyes watching me. God it was annoying sometimes. I turned around to see a woman and a young boy looking at me, the woman had a look of sympathy in her eyes. I guess the word was out that Adie and I were officially no longer together…I didn't need their sympathy I had a great girl that I was going after and nothing could change my mind.

I walked up to the front desk to rent a car, I already had my license and all the appropriate material out and ready. The lady looked at my license and looked at my face and back at the license, then she spoke.

"You are not Billie Joe Armstrong."

"I am too Billie Joe Armstrong, Ma'm I think I of all people know who I am." I stated looking at her in disbelief.

Twenty minutes later I finally walked out of that little hell hole. The lady had argued with me until her manager came over to find out what the problem was. At first he argued with me agreeing with her, before a teenage girl came and asked for an autograph. This somehow convinced them that I was who I said I was. I unlocked the door and got in the front seat, sitting for a minute I took a deep breath, still not believing that I was doing this. I reached over and punched Juliet's address into the GPS Unit. Pulling out of the parking lot I was finally on my way.

***************************************************************

"Aunt Karla I'm going out with Layla and her new boyfriend." I yelled walking to the front door. I watched as Aunt Karla walked out to the kitchen and looked at me.

"Okay sweetie, have a good time. Hopefully it will help bring your spirits up." She said with a smile.

"Only one thing or person could do that and unfortunately he's not here with me." I said giving her a small smile. The biggest thing I had given her since I got here. I turned and walked out the door when I heard a horn honk loudly.

************************************************************

I woke up on the couch by myself. Sitting up stiffly I looked around for Tre only to find him sprawled out on the floor hugging a teddy bear (where it came from I do not know) and it looked like he was about to start sucking his thumb at any moment. At that moment I could see where little Frankie got his looks. It was really cute. I laughed quietly as I got up and walked into the kitchen. I was hoping to find something that didn't require a lot of effort. I didn't feel like being the one responsible for Billie's house burning down. I actually thought of calling Mike, bit then I figured that he would appreciate me calling just so he could come over and cook me breakfast, Billie would be mad if I called his mother. So I nixed those ideas and began looking for something else. I looked on top of the refrigerator to find a box of fruit loops. For once I was really grateful to his kids. They were life savers, in more than one way.

"TRE BREAKFAST!" I yelled. A few moments later I heard a high-pitched squeal after a loud thump from the living room. I listened with a grin as his footsteps came closer.

"Do you have to be so loud?" He asked coming up behind me as I poured the milk into the bowls. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"I'm glad you decided to say here in California. I don't know what I would do if you had went back to Missouri with Juliet. I would probably DIE!" He said dramatically, after he sighed loudly in my ear.

"You would have DIED! NO ONE and I mean NO ONE can live without me. I'm irreplaceable!" I laughed at the surprised look on his face. "I glad I stayed too. Now lets eat."

He took one of the bowl from me and walked over to the kitchen table while taking a spoonful of fruit loops and shoving it in his mouth before speaking.

"Fanks." He mumbled. I just smiled, shook my head and began eating my food.

******************************************************************

"TURN LEFT IN .2 MILES!" The GPS yelled at me. If the GPS was a woman I would have killed her by now. A few moments later I pulled into a long driveway and a small house with flowers and trees lining a wrap-around-porch came into view. Letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding I looked around.

"Here goes nothin'" I said stepping out of the car. As I started walking towards the door I saw an elderly woman with short curly white hair step out with a green watering can. She reminded me of my mother back home in Rodeo, but she looked a lot like Juliet. ~This lady must be her Aunt.~

"Hello." I said loudly. I stepped closer and spoke again.

"Hello." This time I saw her jump and turn around with a surprised look on her face. "Sorry if I startled you but I was looking for someone."

"Who are you looking for?" She asked raising her eyebrows exactly like Juliet does.

"Sorry I'm looking for Juliet Haynesworth, is she around or am I at the wrong place?" I asked hoping that the bitch from the GPS hadn't actually steered me wrong.

The woman stood in silence for a few minutes before smiling brightly. "You must be the infamous Billie Joe."

She came up to me slowly and wrapped me in a tight hug. "I'm glad you came. She's been so sad since she got here. Can hardly get the girl to smile, she's staying here, but at the moment she's not here. She went out with some old friends from school. I don't know when she'll be back."

She stepped back and smiled again. "Come on in."

"Thank you, Ma'm. " I said stepping past her into the house.

"A young man with manners, Juliet picked a good one, and your mother raised you right." She said disappearing into the kitchen.

"Yes, she taught me to respect women." I said feeling a little embarrassed and not quite sure what to do."

"Sit down honey. Would you like anything to drink?" She looked at me waiting for an answer.

"No thank you." I said lifting up a bottle of Pepsi I had in my hand. "Thanks for the offer."

"No need sweetheart. Anyone that can make Juliet smile and keep her happy is thanks enough for me." She said.

I looked at her surprised. How much had Juliet told her Aunt about me. I was surprised that she was welcoming me and accepting me so quickly. I spoke, "But you don't even know me."

"Yes, well Juliet has told me a lot about you." She said smiling. "So tell me, why exactly are you here?" She asked me surprising me with her bluntness.

"Well, uhhhh…I'm here because…well, because…" I stammered a few moments since she had caught me off guard which was probably her intention. ~Shit!~ I thought. "because I love your niece and uhhhh…I want her to come back to Oakland with me." I swallowed hard and looked her in the eyes. I didn't want her to think that I was lying for any reason. She looked at me and if her smile could have gotten any bigger it would have split her face in half. She looked up for a moment before speaking.

"I'm glad you said that son." She stood up. I watched her and followed her with my eyes as she picked up her watering can and walked out the door right past Juliet, who was standing there looking at me with her eyes wide and her mouth open slightly. I stared back at her for a few minutes. I hadn't heard the front door open or close so I was, I guess, as surprised as she was. I stood up still looking at her waiting for her reaction.

"You…you…, you love me?" She asked stammering slightly. She looked beautiful standing there with tears in her eyes, I wasn't quite sure what to do so I walked over to her and put my hands on either side of her face and leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. It took her a few seconds to respond. Once she began responding I realized that I missed kissing her. I hadn't really kissed her correctly since the night we met. We kissed awhile longer before I pulled back and stared into her green honey brown eyes (A/N: she has bright green eyes with honey brown flecks.) "Yes…I love you."

I wiped a few tears away that fell down from her eyes. She smiled at me finally and gave me a tight hug whispering in my ear, "I love you too, Billie."

I pulled back and smiled. I realized that the more I spoke those three words the easier they became to say. "I love you."

Juliet laughed quietly before returning my words. I knew that I had to ask her an important question, something I had been wanting to ask her since we met. I looked past her and I could see her Aunt by the window pretending to be watering her plants. Bringing my attention back to Juliet I said quietly, "Be my girlfriend?"

She looked at me for a few minutes surprised before nodding and a quick kiss. "So it looks like I'm going back to Oakland with you. I don't do long distance relationships."

She pulled away before yelling. "AUNT KARLA!" Not knowing she was at the window.

"Yes dear?" She answered causing Juliet to jump in surprise and swirl around.

"Have you been there the entire time?" She asked turning back to me.

"I need something to gossip about, I live my love life through you." She said with a twinkle in her eye. "What did you need?"

"Would you be willing to send all my things to California. I'm going to be moving in with my new boyfriend. I'll give you the address." She stated not taking her eyes off of me.

"Of course dear. Congratulations you two." She said smiling before going back to her watering.

***************************************************************

The next morning we got up early and Juliet flew back to Oakland with me. I was on my way to being happy again.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Friends and Hard Times

Billie and I were sitting around the house doing absolutely nothing except for sitting around when my cell phone rang. '_It's a high school prom, it's a Springsteen song, it a ride in a Chevrolet…'_ I looked over at Billie to see that he had raised his eyebrows hearing a country song come from my phone.

"Oh shut up it's my Aunt calling me.

"Hello?" I answered knowing who it was.

"Juliet? This is Martha, Karla's neighbor." A woman's voice said on the other end it made me wonder why exactly she was calling me from my Aunts phone.

"Yes, this is Juliet." I held my breath waiting for this woman to continue.

"I hate to be calling you like this dear but I have some bad news." She said quietly. The smile that I had dropped like a bomb.

"What do you mean bad news?" This question brought Billie's attention to our conversation.

"I really wish I didn't have to tell you over the phone, but….."

"Would you just tell me already." I demanded cutting her off rudely. I didn't really care at that moment.

"Well, you know that your mother came out from California to visit your Aunt…" I cut her off again.

"Yes, I know this….what happened?" I demanded again.

"They were both killed last night in a car accident. They were both rushed to the hospital but the didn't live long after they arrived." I could feel the tears falling down my face and my legs beginning to get weak.

"What? You're kidding right. I mean my Aunt has to be okay." I felt Billie come up behind me just as my legs gave way. I felt Billie catch me, I barely felt him lead me back over to the couch.

"I'm so sorry dear." Was her only reply before she hung up the phone. I stared at my phone for a few minutes before dropping it and looking up at Billie with tears streaming down my face.

"My Aunt and Mom…they…um…died….last night…um…in a car…accident." I said before completely breaking down. We sat there for awhile with Billie just holding me while I cried. It wasn't long before I had cried myself to sleep.

***********************************************************************

I held Juliet as she cried. I knew what it was like to lose family…I had only been ten when my father died of cancer…I didn't get the chance to know him as I grew up. I was brought out of my thoughts by Juliet's sniffles. I continued to just hold her, I knew that telling her that everything was going to be okay wasn't what she wanted to hear. After a few minutes I heard her breathing level out. I realized then that she had cried herself to sleep, waiting a few minutes I picked her up and carried her upstairs to my room. Yes I know I could have just as easily taken her to her own room but I just wanted to hold her a little longer. Selfish I know, anyway I carried her into my room and put her on the bed and laid down with her, I pulled her close and just held her while she slept. Eventually I fell asleep as well.

A couple of hours later I woke up to somebody touching my shoulder and shaking it lightly. Opening my eyes I saw that it was Mike.

"Hey Man." I whispered noticing that Juliet was still asleep.

"Hey, looks like that is going good." He said raising his eyebrow with a smirk on his face.

"It's not like that." I replied a little defensively. "Let's go downstairs and I'll tell you."

"It's not like that, yeah." Mike mocked me laughing lightly. Noticing I wasn't smiling or laughing with him he stopped. "Did something happen?"

"Like I said let's go downstairs and I'll tell you." I slowly untangled myself from her arms and got off the bed. Before turning around I made sure that Juliet was covered up with the comforter. Mike had already made his way downstairs.

I walked downstairs slowly wondering exactly how much I should tell him. Then I noticed that Mike wasn't alone. Takisha was with him. Great, at least she won't have to tell as many people. I just hoped that she wouldn't get mad at me for telling them. I stood there looking at the two of them quietly talking on the couch when Mike noticed my presence.

"So what's this big explanation? It better be good. I found you guys on the bed together, holding each other tight if my eyes are working right." Mike said smiling, Takisha was standing next to him smiling as well.

"Her Aunt and her mother died in a car accident last night." I stated bluntly. I felt slightly satisfied as their smiles quickly slipped from their faces.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Drunk driver, I think. I could only get that they were in a car accident from her. She was crying to much. She cried herself to sleep. So I carried her upstairs." I explained.

"Man that sucks. They were pretty much all of her family except for Emi, right?" Takisha asked.

"Yeah, of course she never really counted her mother as family. But that's understandable." I said sitting down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Does Emi know?" Mike asked. None of us noticed that Emi and Tre had came into the house. Without knocking I might add.

"Does Emi know what?" Emi asked startling everyone.

"Shit, Emi, Dammit. What have I told you about sneaking into my house and scaring the shit out of me? Don't do that." I had my hand held up to my heart. Emi was grinning from ear to ear.

"So what do I know? I mean I know that I know everything but there is something you think I don't know." Emi rambled.

"Ummm…sit." I demanded. I must had more authority in my voice then I thought since Emi and Tre both automatically sat down. "I really don't know if I should be telling you all, Jewels might get mad but, I've already started." I took a breath."

"Come on Billie. You're actually starting to freak me out." Emi said no longer smiling.

"Okay, okay…Juliet's aunt and mom died in a car accident last night." I watched as Emi stood up and ran her hand through her hair and let out a breath.

"Where's Jewels?" Was her only question.

"She upstairs in my room…asleep I think." I said pointing to the stairs. Emi stood up and started for the stairs before looking at me.

"Third door on the left."

************************************************************************

I walked the stairs trying to think of what I was going to say to her. I didn't know if she had wanted Billie to tell me that her last two family members had died. I know that I'm her cousin but not by blood. We just always called each other that. We had made a promise to each other when we were kids, we would always be the others family no matter what happened cousins to the end. It just stuck and I wasn't about to change that now. Juliet is my best friend, I would be lost without her. I'm not quite sure how I'm going to help her but I'm going to try my best.

When I came out of my thoughts I was in front of Billies' room. I knocked softly wondering if she was awake or still asleep. My thoughts were answered a second later.

"Come in." Was her soft reply. I opened the door and walked in.

"Hey." I walked over to the bed and sat next to her.

"I guess Billie told you?" She asked still not looking at me. I never liked seeing this side of Juliet. She was always smiling and full of life. It confused me, and it also made me sad.

"Well, none of us really gave him a choice. We all kinda jumped on him joking around and stuff about him being up here with you. I guess Mike was here first and Billie was explaining to both him and Takisha when I interrupted asking what it was I didn't know. Don't be mad a him. He was only doing what he thought was right." I said.

"It's okay…it actually helps that I don't have to keep repeating myself. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that my Aunt Karla is gone. I mean my mother was never there so its not that hard for me, but Aunt Karla…she…,she was my mother for all intents and purposes. I can't believe that I'm not going to be able to pick up the phone and ...." She let out a sob, "... call her for advice. I won't be able to...to...to visit her and thank her for making me see that being here in this house, with Billie,... and with all the guys is really where I wanted to be. She saw that before I ever did…" She stopped talking as she got tears in her eyes once more.

Suddenly she got up and ran into the master bathroom located just north of the closet. Her tears weren't her only problem. I followed her closely and stopped at the door when I heard her throwing up between sobs. I went up behind her and lifted her hair and rubbed her back. I had never seen her so upset before. Still rubbing her back I looked up to see Billie in the doorway, I spoke then.

"Hey it's okay, we expect you to miss her. Don't forget though that we are all here for you, I think Billie most of all…I'm here like I always promised. I'm not going anywhere." I said looking at her. When she was done she turned to me giving me a hug she continued crying. All I could do was sit there and hold her rubbing her back softly, giving her my quiet support. I meant what I said. Like her, she was my only family, I wouldn't dream of breaking this promise. She was always there for me in my time on need . I wasn't going to disappoint her by leaving now. I would be there for her all the way through this hard time and I know that Billie would be as well.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Moving on

It had been a week since my Aunt and mother had died. Billie had been sweet enough to pretty much make all of the arrangements for both funerals. The day after the funeral I spent all day in bed, not because I didn't want to get out of bed, I just couldn't go to far from the bathroom, and since it was the master bedroom it came with a bathroom included.

Jake and Joey were also over that day. Adrienne had some plans with her new boyfriend, so Billie and I were more than happy for them to be here. I had to practically throw Billie out of the room so he could spend time with his boys. I knew that he was glad they were there and I wanted him to spend some time with them. At least that's what I thought. Joey stayed at the house with us, while Jake insisted that he wanted to got to a friends house saying 'I don't want to hang around a bunch of grown ups and Joey' all the time smiling.

I had been laying down after a quick run to the bathroom when I heard a soft knock on the door. Billie had been in and out all day checking on me, even though I had told him not too. Tomorrow the guys would be going to Los Angeles to put on a concert. It had been awhile since they had done anything on stage. I would be home with Joey and Jake, I think. I looked up expecting the door to open, and Billie to come in and ask if I was okay, when it didn't I spoke.

"It's open.

At the sound of my voice the door cracked open and Joey stuck his head in.

"Is it all right if I come in? Dad and the guys went down to practice and I'm a little bored." He asked standing in front of the open door.

"Yeah. So I'm your last resort from complete boredom?" I asked smiling, he took a few seconds before he realized that I was kidding. "You can come in I don't think I'm contagious." In fact I had a pretty good idea what it was, but until I had confirmation from the doctor I was going to keep it to myself.

At my words Joey stepped in and walked quietly over to the bed. Sitting beside me his eyes traveled to the pictures and photo album that I had scattered around me. There were many pictures of my Aunt, my friends, and me. I had many pictures to add to the album, many were of Billie and me, Takisha and Mike, Emi and Tre. Joey reached over my leg and grabbed one. He smiled lightly.

"This ones my favorite. Dad looks really happy. So do you. It's been a long time since he has smiled like this." He tapped the picture. Looking at his face I was happy that he accepted me, at least I think he did. He had never came right out and said it. He handed the picture back to me. Looking at it I saw that it was a picture of Billie and me. We were sitting on the couch in the living room, I was sitting on his lap laughing about something, looking at the camera. Billie, on the other hand, was looking at me while laughing. He had a huge smile on his face and his eyes were sparkling. I realized at that moment that even though Billie has told me that he loves me, his eyes said it in this picture.

"Yeah, that's the happiest I've been in awhile. I was so happy that night, I realized I loved him that night. I couldn't believe how well that party went. I was glad that you and your brother were able to come. I think it made your dad's night that you two were there. He missed you terribly. I had a great time, I think he did too." I looked up at Joey smiling.

"He loves you a lot, Jewels. You make my dad happy, I'm really glad you came back. I know that I should be like the sullen teenager that hates the new girl in his dad's life because she's taking the place of his mother, but I know you're not taking her place and I know that you truly love my dad I just….want you to know that I love you too." He looked away from me, eyes glistening.

"I love you too, Joey." I reached over and touched his shoulder causing him to look back at me. At the look on his face I moved over and gave him a hug. Pulling back a few minutes later I patted him on the cheek. "Here, keep this."

I handed him the photo. "Thanks, but is this the only one you have?"

"No I have another one in my bag somewhere." I replied. "I'll be right back." I said as I dashed off to the bathroom, slamming the door shut as I went. I threw up once more. I walked out a few minutes later after brushing my teeth for the millionth time.

"Sorry." I apologized a little embarrassed. I was over the embarrassment with Billie by now. That tends to happen when someone follows you to the bathroom all day to hold your hair back for you while you puke your guts out.

"That's okay. It's not like you can help it. Dad said you've been sick for the past couple days." Joey watched me face and glanced towards the door before he asked his next question. "Are you pregnant?"

I looked at him for a few minutes wondering where he got his brains from. This kid was way to smart for his own good. "I think so….but Joey you can't say anything to your dad. I want to find out for sure first. I'm going later today after your dad and the guys leave for the concert in LA. Are you guys staying here or going to your mothers?"

"Mom's….Ummm….I'm going to go hang out in the basement with Dad." He said standing up. Waving the picture "Thanks for the picture."

"Okay I'll be leaving in an hour or so hopefully." I said turning my attention back to the photo album as he walked out the door. I just hope that if I am in fact pregnant that it doesn't change the boys' opinion of me.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

I sat silently in the passenger seat of Takisha's car. I was scared to death about what I would find out today. I had been going over the idea in my head for the past couple of days and I may not exactly be ready to have a baby but I was plenty old enough and I knew that Billie would be there for me, at least I hoped he would. My biggest fear is what his reaction is going to be. If he doesn't want this baby, my heart will break because I will NOT get rid of it. I'm afraid he won't want to be a father again.

"Jewels…Jewels…" Emi said snapping her fingers in front of my face the best she could from the backseat while buckled in. "You okay? You're like in your own little world."

"I'm fine…just a little scared." I sighed, speaking truthfully as I smiled wanly.

"Scared? Why would you be scared?" Kisha asked. "You're just sick right?"

"I'm not positive….but I think….I think I might be pregnant…but I haven't slept with Billie since the night we met. I mean wouldn't I be showing or starting to show by now." I stammered refusing to look at them by looking out the window.

"Not necessarily. Some lucky girls barely show through the entirety of their pregnancy." Kisha stated as we pulled into the office parking lot. "We're here."

I took a deep breath and opened the car door.

"Ready to find out for sure or not?" Emi asked looking at me through concerned eyes.

"I have to find out I think I'm beginning to freak Billie out with all the throwing up. I mean he hasn't complained or anything but I can tell by his eyes that he's starting to get worried." I trailed off as I pushed on the building door but it wouldn't open. I stopped and looked at the door before turning around. "Guys the door won't open."

"Ummm…Jewels it uhhh….says pull….not push. I think the nerves are getting to you." Emi stated trying not to laugh and failing. Kisha soon joined in her laughter.

"Shut up guys. I have other things on my mind." I said cracking a smile. I missed my friends. I walked up to the nurses desk and got the required paperwork. I made my way back to the girls in the waiting room.

"Don't you think he would have an idea that you could be pregnant. I mean he does have two sons. He was around Adrienne when she was pregnant with them." Kisha stated.

"Kisha, he is a guy. Maybe he's not putting two and two together." Emi said. "He's probably oblivious."

By the time the doctor called me back to the examination room we were all convinced that I was pregnant and that Billie was a blind motherfucker. I sat on the examination chair while the doctor looked over my file.

"So you've been feeling ill lately. Throwing up and such Ms. Haynesworth?" Dr Marks asked

"Yes, its been mostly all morning and later at night." I looked at him before deciding to tell him my thoughts. "I think I might be pregnant." I colored slightly.

"Well, we'll just have to test you. I'll get a nurse in here to take some blood. The we should have the result within the next 24 hours. You gave the nurse up front your contact information" I nodded "So we'll contact you when the results as soon as we get them."

"Thank you doctor. Ummmm….I was wondering if a guy answers could you not say anything about me being pregnant. That is if I am." I didn't want Billie to find out from someone else if I was.

"We can't release that type of information to anyone but you Ms. Haynesworth. So no worries." Dr. Marks smiled before leaving the room. The nurse came in not to long after and took some blood. Soon I was leaving the doctor's office following Kisha and Emi and we headed back home.

By the time we reached home I was exhausted. I went upstairs almost immediately and crashed on the bed. The guys had already left for the concert and Adrienne had picked up Jake and Joey before I had even left for the doctor.

I was just falling asleep when my cell phone rang. Groaning I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jewels, Did I wake you? It's Billie."

"I was almost asleep but that's okay. What's up?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing just wanted to make sure that you were okay. You're all by yourself. What did the doctor say?" He asked. I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Well I really won't know anything until tomorrow. He took some blood. It didn't seem to be anything that could be found right then. So now it's a waiting game." I said hoping I wasn't giving to much away. I didn't want to tell him over the phone.

"Oh okay. You're alright though right?" I smiled at his concern.

"Yes I'm fine. I'll probably just go to sleep until tomorrow." I yawned loudly. I heard him chuckle. "Sorry."

"S'okay, I'll talk to you later baby. We're getting ready to go on. I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Billie." I replied smiling before we both hung up.

**NEXT MORNING**

The girls and I were sitting in the living room watching soaps, well not really watching them, more like making fun of them. Everything had gotten quiet except the murmur of the TV as we all got lost in our thoughts. All of us jumped startled when the phone rang loudly breaking the silence.

I grabbed the phone quickly before it woke Billie. I was shaking slightly. "Hello?"

"Juliet Haynesworth?" A snooty female voice asked.

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Martha from Dr. Marks office. We have your test results." She said pausing.

"And what are my results?" I asked impatiently. I had a feeling she was testing my excitement level. Bitch.

"Congratulations, you're two months along." She said. I heard the smile in her voice. The confirmation scared the shit out of me. I put the phone down and let the information sink it before I smiled.

"I'm pregnant!" I stated as Emi squealed and gave me a hug. "Two months."

"I'm gonna be an Auntie…well…in a sense." She said smiling. Her smiled dropped as she concentrated on something. "Wait so if you're two months almost three months along then that means you've been *Prego* this entire time. Ever since St. Louis. Wow." She smiled at me.

"Are you going to tell Billie?" Takisha asked.

"Of course…I just don't exactly know how I have until tomorrow to figure that out. He's got that show in LA tonight. So I have time to think. I'm scared of how he'll react."

"Billie will be ecstatic. If you're lucky maybe you'll have a little girl for him to spoil. Not to mention me." Emi said.

"Yeah, a girl would be nice." I said smiling. "Do you think I should tell his mom or let him?"

"Let him. It'll probably be really important for him to tell his mom." Kisha said

"Okay guys if it's alright with you I'm going to go change into my bathing suit while I can still fit in it and go lounge by the pool." I said standing up and walking upstairs.

"I WANNA GRILL FOOD!" I heard Emi yell after me.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU'LL KILL US ALL. I THINK WE SHOULD LET TAKISHA COOK. WE HAVEN'T TRIED HER COOKING YET! " I yelled down the stairs.

"OKAY!"

I wasn't ready to tell Billie yet but I had to tell him soon. Very soon. I was going to start showing. I already had a very small bump. So later I wouldn't be able to hide it very well.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Last of the American Girls

_She puts her makeup on_

_Like graffiti on the walls of the heartland_

_She's got her little book of conspiracies _

_Right in her hand_

_She is paranoid like_

_Endangered species headed into _

_Extinction_

_She is one of a kind_

_She's the last of the American Girls_

I walked off the stage in Los Angeles still hearing the roar of the crowd in my eyes. I was grinning from ear to ear. It felt good to be performing again after such a big break. But I still missed Juliet, I hated leaving her all alone in my big huge house. I could tell she felt out of place in the house, but I knew she stayed for me. I had gotten used to having Juliet around that it took some getting used to her not being with me on this one trip, even just for a few days.

"Great show Bill!" Mike exclaimed, his grin almost as big as mine. Sweat was dripping off his face. He was happy. I clapped him on the back.

"Yeah, it was really good wasn't it?" I grinned back at him as we walked down the long narrow hallway to our dressing room. "I'm glad Juliet started feeling better before we left. I was getting worried, now I'm a little suspicious that she won't tell me what the doctor said." This got a look from Mike.

"Ya know Bill maybe, just maybe it's good news. I mean she was smiling a lot when we left…" Mike trailed off at the look I was giving him. "..No, not that you idiot. Juliet would never, NEVER, do that. I promise. I was just thinking that maybe she had really good news that she wants to tell you when no one else is around. She must want to tell you in person." I shook my head in agreement, right before my cell rang loudly. I looked at the screen expecting to see Juliet's name flashing on it not Adrienne.

"Adie?"

"Billie, I have something important to tell you." She stated, not even saying hi, before I kind of zoned out. A few seconds later her words caught up with me. "…moving."

"WHAT?" I yelled catching Mike and Tre's attention. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_She wears her overcoat_

_For the coming of the nuclear winter_

_She is riding her bike_

_Like a fugitive of critical mass _

_She's on a hunger strike_

_For the ones who won't make it for dinner._

I sat on the couch waiting for Billie to come home. I was getting more nervous as the seconds ticked by. I fidgeted with the sleeve of my black hoodie. I looked up moments later as I heard a car door slam quickly followed by Billie coming into the house looking very pissed. He slammed the door so hard it made me jump startled as he stomped into the kitchen. My attention was brought back to the front door as Mike came in quietly shutting the door behind him. I looked at Mike. "What's wrong?" I whispered.

"The only thing I know is that Adrienne called him. I don't know what they talked about but it involved a lot of yelling. He was pissed off before we even got to leave the venue. I don't know…maybe you can get through to him." He whispered back giving me a hug.

I nodded slowly trying not to show my confusion. "Thanks Mike."

I stepped back and nodded again as Mike walked out the door. I listened for a minute, hearing his car start I walked into the kitchen to find Billie leaning against the counter nursing a beer, still looking angry, this was the first time I had really seen him angry. I tried my luck with him hoping I wouldn't make it worse.

"Billie, babe, what's wrong?" I asked taking a small step towards him.

"Nothing." He stated shortly, still not looking at me. For a thirty-seven year old man, he could certainly pout something fierce. I gave him a small smile. No response.

"Billie there's obviously something wrong." I took another step towards him. I was now standing in front of him. "Billie, just talk to me." I urged. I looked him in the eye for a minute before he gently pushed me away and pushed off the counter and past me into the living room. I followed him closely.

"Billie, please…I…,I…" I didn't get to say another word because at that moment he whirled around on me finally beginning to let some of his anger out.

_She makes enough to survive_

_For a holiday of working class_

_She's a runaway of the establishment incorporated _

_She wont cooperate_

_She's the last of the American Girls_

"EVERYTHING IS GONE, JULIET, DON'T YOU GET THAT? MY FAMILY IS GONE!" He yelled. This was a side of Billie that I didn't like seeing. I never was good at confrontations. He was kinda scary but I knew in the back of my mind that now matter how angry he got he would never hurt me. That thought alone didn't stop the tears from coming to my eyes, as he hurt my feelings. They were quickly whipped away, as the hurt was replaced by anger of my own.

"YEAH, WELL AT LEAST YOUR FAMILY IS STILL ALIVE, BILLE." My voice broke, "DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK ABOUT THAT?" I yelled back at him, turning away from him I started my own angry walk up the stairs. Once at the top I turned and looked down at him and his angry face, saying quietly. "And just so you know…everything is not gone…we're still here."

He looked startled at my statement, but before he could reply I turned and walked down the hallway to the bedroom we shared. I hadn't really meant to lose my temper and yell at him but I was getting tired of the mood swings and temper tantrums. I mean I'm the pregnant one not him. I know that he tried to hide it but sometimes I think he missed Adrienne being here with his boys. He loved her, and I don't expect him to stop just because I came into the picture. I just hoped that his love for her would change. I think my anger was mainly from my ever changing hormones do to the pregnancy. I stopped just outside our door and looked back down the hall listening intently. I heard him yell obscenities and I heard something crash against a wall. I had never seen him this angry. His anger made me wonder exactly what Adrienne had said to him.

_She plays her vinyl records_

_Singing songs on the eve of destruction _

_She's a sucker for _

_All the criminals breaking the laws_

_She will come in first_

_For the end of western civilization_

_****Billie Flashback****_

"_**Billie I have something to tell you." Adie said to me.**_

"_**What?" I asked more out of habit than out to want.**_

"_**I'm getting married." She stated although I could hear the excitement in her voice. I remember when that excitement used to be about me.**_

"_**To that guy?" I asked actually feeling happy for her. I was glad she was moving on.**_

"_**His name is Paul. The thing is we're going to have to move." **_

"_**Move where?" I asked feeling slightly frightened, a feeling I didn't like.**_

"_**Minnesota." **_

"_**WHAT?" I yelled, "What about the boys?" **_

"_**They'll be moving with me, of course." She replied softly, like it was the most natural thing in the world. That it would be easy for me to hear that she was going to take my boys away from me.**_

"_**But Adie,... you promised... You promised me that you would never, NEVER, take them away from me. And now what are you doing. Taking them away."**_

"_**You'll still be able to see them."**_

"_**When Adie? Huh? When? When I'm on tour and we happen to be coming through?" Iwas beginning to have trouble breathing and I could feel an anxiety attack coming on. **_

"_**Anytime. It's just a little distance…"**_

"_**A little distance. That's shit Adie and you know it."**_

"…_**I'll let them stay during part of the school year with you before summer and then you can keep them until you start touring." She said, making it sound so easy.**_

"_**When?"**_

"_**Next week." She said. Talk about a hard blow.**_

"_**NEXT WEEK!" I yelled but she cut me off before I could say anymore.**_

"_**Billie, I've got to go…We'll talk about this more later yah?" She didn't even wait for an answer before hanging up.**_

_**I threw my phone on the ground smashing it into a couple pieces, oh well, I'll get a new phone later. "BITCH!" I yelled making Mike look up from his bass, which he was putting back in its case. **_

_**I sat down on the curb as I began having a hard time breathing, this attack came on strong. "Bill, breathe." I heard Mike at my side. "1...2...3..." He began counting waiting for me.**_

"_**1...2...3...1...2...3..." Pretty soon my breathing returned to normal and the attack was over but the anger was still there.**_

"_**What's wrong Bill?" Mike asked finally looking at me with concern in his blue eyes.**_

"_**Nothing, lets go!" I said getting back on the bus. I normally told Mike everything but I just didn't feel like talking.**_

_****END OF FLASHBACK****_

_She's an endless war _

_Like a hero for the lost cause_

_Like a hurricane_

_In the heart of the devastation_

_She's a natural disaster _

_She's the Last of the American Girls_

That was what lead to all this and it ended with me staring up the stairs after Juliet. I wanted to go after her but I thought she needed some time to cool off, like I did. I went to the living room and sat on the couch, calming down, when her last words hit me.

"_Everything is not gone…we're still here!" _I could hear it still in her soft sad voice as she walked away.

"We?" I thought out loud standing up wide-eyed as another thought hit me. I ran up the stairs two at a time and ran to the bedroom. Knocking on the door I waited.

"Come in." I heard her say softly, knowing she knew it was me. I slowly cracked open the door and looked at her standing in front of the full length mirror. I stepped towards her a couple of steps and broke the silence.

"Did you say _we're _still here?" I asked referring to our argument moments ago. She took her eyes away from the mirror and just looked at me.

"Did you?" I asked again stepping up to her in two long strides. She hadn't moved or said a word. Her hoodie was no longer on and she stood there in a blue tank top and black track pants. She had her tank top pushed up showing her stomach. I could now see the small bump that I had failed to notice before. I looked up from her stomach to meet her wide-eyes in the mirror before she answered.

"Yes." She watched me for a reaction, she looked frightened.

"So you mean…th…that…that we…we're…having…a…a…a…" I stammered having a hard time keep my thoughts together before Juliet smiled and finished my sentence.

"A baby?" She giggled at my speechlessness. All I could do was shake my head. "Yes, we're going to have a baby. I found out when I went to the doctors a couple days ago. I suspected but I wasn't positive."

"We're having a baby?" I asked again still not believing what I was hearing. I sighed softly whispering. "A baby."

Juliet stayed silent and looked back into the mirror, rubbing her hands on her stomach. I watched her hands, glide over her stomach the baby bump was so small. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her and my hands on here. Our eyes met in the mirror. Green on green.

"How far along?" I whispered quietly.

"Two months…almost three actually." I looked down at our hands, intertwined. I felt her eyes on my reflection waiting for a reaction.

"Three months? That would mean…" I said before Juliet interrupted me.

"I got pregnant the night we met." We both fell silent as we looked at each others reflection. I slowly turned her around and kissed her on her forehead, moving next to her eyes, then her nose and finally I kissed her fully on the mouth.

_She puts her makeup on_

_Like graffiti_

_On the walls of the heartland_

"I love you Jewels." I whispered hugging her tightly, rubbing her back.

"I love you too, Billie." She said her voice cracking. I pulled away to see her crying.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter." I asked alarmed. Had I said the wrong thing. I didn't think I had.

"I'm sorry. These fucking hormones. I'm just so happy that your okay with this….I wasn't sure if you would…,would….want this baby." She said letting out a half sob, half laugh. "I feel stupid now."

I laughed. "Don't be…I'm just excited that I'm going to be a daddy again." I stated looking to her eyes, smiling.

"Yeah." she sighed smiling in return.

"I actually hope it's a girl, this time. I have two boys already a little girl would be just fine." I said faltering a little when I mentioned my boys.

"Me too. She'd have two big brother's to look out for her." She said kissing my nose.

"And a very over protective daddy and two uncles to drive mommy crazy by teaching her bad things. Probably Tre." Julie said laughing before kissing me soundly. "What do we tell the boys?"

"The truth."

_She's got her little book of conspiracies_

_Right in her hand _

_She will come in first_

_For the end of western civilization_

_She's a natural disaster_

_She's the Last of the American Girls._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Telling the chillin's

"Billie are you really nervous about telling them?" I asked quietly as we sat in the living room waiting for Adrienne to drop the boys off. I wanted to tell Adrienne as well, Billie reluctantly agreed.

"A little. I mean I know they love you to death but I don't know if the boys are ready for this big of news." He looked at me his green eyes filled with worry.

"It will be okay Billie, no matter what happens we will make it work. I'm in this thick or thin, better or worse, and then there is the fact that I have a really good feeling the this is going to go just fine. This will all work out in the end.

"What about Adrienne?" He asked. I never got the chance to answer because at that moment the front door opened and Jake ran in and jumped on his father. Joey and Adrienne followed quietly behind. It was obvious then that Billie had told Adrienne that we had news.

"Hey buddy." Billie said hugging Jake back just as enthusiastically. Billie stood and hugged Joey and lightly hugged Adrienne giving her a small kiss on the cheek. I winked at Joey.

"Hey hey not in front of the kids." I said smiling at them. Jake and Joey both laughed seeing that I was fine with Adrienne being there. "Ummm…okay so uhhhh…we said we had news." I said as Billie came over and sat back down next to me once again.

"Are…are…you leaving again?" Jake asked from Billie's lap his eyes filling with tears.

"Oh god no Jake…no…no…no. I'm not going anywhere. It's good news. Or I hope that it is a good news. We haven't told the guys so you'll be the first to know." I rambled on, not knowing exactly what to say. I watched as Adrienne's eyebrows meet her hairline. Billie looked at Adrienne before looking at the boys.

"Okay so what's your news? You guys getting married or something?" Joey asked looking serious. He always was smarter that we ever gave him credit for.

"Or something." Billie said. I rolled my eyes at his obvious reluctance to talk. I decided that I should take over.

"Boys, I have a question and it may seem kinda weird but I want to know truthfully how you both feel about me. This news effects everyone not just your dad and me." Both the boys had their full attention on me, they watched me for a few moments before Joey spoke up.

"I told you before you left, when you went back home. I still feel that way." He smiled at me when I smiled remembering our conversation that day.

_*Flashback*_

"_Damn, you won again Joe! How do you do it?" I asked him, a huge grin on my face. He shrugged._

"_Dad taught me a few things." Joey said simply. I rolled my eyes knowing that I shouldn't put it past Billie to teach his son a few things._

"_So he taught you to cheat at cards?" Joey shook his head. I laughed lightly, putting my attention back to shuffling the cards in my hand._

"_Do you love my dad?" His question caught me off guard._

"_Wh…wh…what?" I stammered shocked letting his question sink in._

"_Do you love my dad? 'Cause I think he loves you." Joey said picking up his cards like it was natural that he was asking these questions._

"_How do you know that?" I asked putting my cards down and focusing on him._

"_The way he looks at you." Joey paused thoughtfully. "He looks at you the way he used to look at mom before they broke up. I think you love him too."_

"_Really now." I said quietly, so quietly I almost couldn't hear myself._

"_Yep. You treat dad normal…all the other girls we met…ever only liked him cause he's famous. You like him cause he's a person not a celebrity. You pay attention to Jake and me. Mom's new boyfriend always ignores us when we are with mom. You don't smile like you do with dad with anyone else. So do you love him?" He asked again after his long explanation. _

"_Joey…I…I don't know. I'm still a little confused about it. I do know that I like your dad more than I've ever like any other guy, maybe I do. Love takes time, and it's certainly not easy. I've never had anyone really to love me, for me, for who I am except my Aunt Karla. So I don't have that much experience." I said basically neither confirmed nor denied loving or having feelings for Billie._

"_I love you Juliet." Joey said before getting up. He came over to me and hugged me fiercely. _

"_I love you too, Joey!" I said hugging him back just as fiercely._

_*End of Flashback*_

I nodded and looked at Jake. He was looking between me and his dad. Then he looked at Adrienne who nodded. He crawled off of his dad and came over to me.

"I love you too, Juliet. I want you to stay around. You make my dad happy." He said quietly looking up at me.

"I love you too Jake." I said as I saw Billie physically relax. "Okay question for both of you. How would you feel about a baby brother or sister?"

I saw Adrienne smile slightly as both pairs of eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"You're having a baby?" Joey asked looking taken by surprised.

"I want a brother." Jake yelled from my lap.

"I want a sister." Joey said quietly at exactly the same time as Joey yelled. "Can I help with the baby's room?"

Billie and I looked at each other. I was so glad they were okay with the baby, in fact they were both ecstatic. I shook my head yes. Both boys yelled and took off upstairs apparently to choose which room would be for the baby.

"What about you Adie?" I heard Billie ask.

"Personally I think its great, Billie. You have finally found someone that loves you just as much as you lover her." Adie smiled at me before standing up.

"Adie we still need to talk about the boys." Billie said walking her to the door.

"I know. We will when I pick them up in a couple days. You guys have fun." She said walking out the door.

"Okay." was his only answer before closing the door. I walked up behind Billie and hugged him.

"I love you." I whispered into his back. He turned around in my arms and kissed me softly.

"I love you too, Jewels." He replied smiling.

"EWWWW!!! JOEY! JULIET AND DAD ARE KISSING…..AGAIN!" We heard Jake yell as he ran away from the stairs. Neither of us had noticed he was there. Chuckling slightly Billie kissed me again.

"Just wait we will have another one running around here soon enough." I said softly.

"I'm looking forward to it." Billie replied kissing me once more.

"Good." I said laughing. I knew that two days from now would be a little stressful so I was going to make sure the next couple days were fun.


End file.
